Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Slight AU. Summer Vacation arrived and some of the Hope's peak Academy students are taking a break, and Naegi goes to Kyoto for a hot springs stay an an inn. Junko Enoshima and some of the female Academy students happened to be there, and invited Naegi to a card game of Truth or Dare, and Naegi gets more than just a card game laced with sensuality. Feat. some of Danganronpa 2 casts
1. Prelude To Summer Vacation

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, Happy New Year to you Danganronpa fans, and welcome to 2015!

Second, many thanks to those who reviewed my previous fic, **Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**, and though it was quite successful, I still liked the Naegi x Enoshima pairing and though I intend to focus primarily on my ongoing fic, **Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**, a thought hit me and I decided to try this out, and this will again feature Naegi and Enoshima.

Unlike my previous Naegi x Enoshima fic, this fic will be quite short in terms of chapters and the love scene will only be shown at the conclusion as I will focus more on the story though there will be romance between the two.

The setting of this fic will be on the summer season, even though it is January, though it doesn't matter as long as it is in the story...and for the first time, some of the Danganronpa 2 casts, mostly female, will appear here and play some minor roles.

* * *

_**Hope's Peak Academy.**_

The school is seen to be having classes as usual, until **Jin Kirigiri** announces that summer vacation is due in next week, and most of the academy student are excited as they looked forward to having a vacation, while others are pumped up to go to beaches due to the scorching heat, however, others went to the swimming pool area just to take a dip because of the heat and things at the academy was typically normal. At the classroom of Class 78, **Makoto Naegi** was shaking the collar of his upper school uniform as he was feeling hot even though the window was opened and that the electric fan and ceiling fan are activated, and some of the students are starting to complain about the summer heat though **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** assured to them that in seven days from now they can escape the heat and have a COOL vacation though **Mondo Ohwada** sees this otherwise.

"Cheer up, everyone! By next week classes will end and we can bask the summer vacation!"

"So we'll have to wait for next week while we get sweating in this hellhole?"

"You'll get hot if you think it's hot!"

"Then why not ask for a frigging air conditioner? We're all dying from the heat!"

"What kind of attitude is that? Surely you lack a cool spirit…"

"What was that?"

"You heard me…"

"Ah! I'm losing my bearing!"

As the bell rang, it was dismissal time and Naegi was the first to leave, as he wanted to go home and hit the showers, and while in the hallway, he meets face to face with **Nagito Komaeda**, and the two LUCKSTERS began to converse, as Naegi is still surprised to see that someone else has the same title as his though he is quick to befriend Nagito though Nagito was quite uninterested in Naegi yet he proceeded to talk to him on even terms.

"Ah…hi,Komaeda-kun… "

"Naegi, is it?"

"Kind of hot, is it?"

"Yeah…though it's no big deal for me…anyway, you can have this…"

"What's this…? Huh? A free stay at an inn located at Kyoto?"

"Yup…and it has an open air hot bath and pool…I won it at a lottery yesterday, but I just don't have the time…though it was a lucky win for me…I don't think I could use it…but…as LUCK would have it…I decided to give this to you…guess you're LUCKY I ran into you…you can use it since summer vacation is due next week…"

"But…you won …it'd be a waste if you give this away…"

"I don't mind…"

Naegi is surprised as Nagito offered him a free pass at a hot springs at Kyoto, as Nagito claimed that he is uninterested and suggests to Naegi to use it while summer vacation is up, and though Naegi tries to kindly reject the offer, Nagito insisted to Naegi that he accept it before taking his leave, and there Naegi stood there while glancing at the free pass, seeing that it is good for only one person and he wondered whether to use it or not, as he has never traveled to another region by himself.

**-x-**

Back at the classroom, **Junko Enoshima** is getting ready to leave as she has a photoshoot in the next few days, and there **Aoi Asahina** approached her and the two got friendly as they discussed about what to do during the summer vacation, in which Enoshima invited Asahina to visit her at Kyoto where a modeling photoshoot would take place and even teased that Asahina might get "discovered" and become a model, though Asahina is unsure about that but accepted the offer of going to Kyoto with her.

"Eh? You think someone would notice me and sees a modeling potential?"

"Who knows? You might get "discovered"…"

"Er… I don't think I'm cut out for that thing…it's not my line…"

"Hmm…but you can visit me at Kyoto…I happened to arrange a stay there at an inn…it also has a hot spring…"

"Really?"

"Want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Enoshima…Asahina…can I tag along as well…?"

**Celestia Ludenberg** then came, asking if she can tag along as she wanted to take a break during summer, and Enoshima accepted saying that there is a casino within Kyoto and that she told her and Asahina that she is renting an inn that also has a hot springs, and there Asahina and Celes accepted Enoshima's invitation, and there the three girls left the classroom, with Asahina going with Sakura Ohgami while Celes heads for a casino to earn money.

**-x-**

At another classroom, the scene shows another section where another batch of students are seen, haing finished their last subject and some of their classmates left, leaving a few to stay as they discussed on what to do once the summer vacation commences. The scene shows the following students who remained in the classroom and are discussing their plans on where and which venue to have their summer vacation. The students shown are:

\- **Akane Owari**

\- **Sonia Nevermind**

\- **Mikan Tsumuki**

\- **Mahiru Koizumi**

The girls are showing several brochures and are discussing which place would be ideal to spend their summer vacation, which each are suggesting different regions to visit, such as **Kyoto**, **Okinawa**, **Sado Island**, and **Mt. Fuji** among others, and the debate was quite difficult due to the girls differing tastes and are suggesting that the farther place they choose, the better experience they would get, though Sonia was quite neutral since she has never traveled anywhere in Japan other than Tokyo.

"I say we go to Mt. Fuji…it has a great view…"

"How about Sado Island? It's a great place…you get to go fishing and riding on a boat…"

"Um…would Okinawa be a good idea…?"

"How about Kyoto? I think it's quite near at Tokyo…"

"Come on, princess! Kyoto's far from Tokyo!"

"How about we take a class picture?"

"Koizumi!"

"Anyone want an anti-stress medicine?"

Sonia then came up with an idea to settle the argument as she took out a pair of dices and suggested that whoever gets the highest number would win and get to choose which place they would go to spend their summer vacation, and there the others agreed, with Akane choosing six, Mahiru choosing three, Sonia choosing five, and Mikan choosing four, and Sonia rolled the dice and after a few seconds the dice showed that Akane got the highest number and won, and there she declared that they spend their summer vacation at Kyoto, where an inn, which also has a hot springs, is located and stated that going there would be "good for the body" in which Sonia finds it fascinated though Mikan and Mahiru sees this as an excuse as the athletic Akane wanted to go there to hone her body more, yet they eventually came to an agreement and the girls are preparing to make arrangements before leaving the academy.

"I won! I say we go to Kyoto!"

"Eh…?"

"Kyoto…sounds fascinating…"

"You just want to go there to heat up your body…"

"So? It's good for the body!"

"I guess I can take pictures there…"

"Fine…"

"Then it's settled!"

**-x-**

At the hallway, Naegi is walking as he is holding the "free pass" that Nagito gave to him and is wondering on whether to use this for the summer vacation when he came across a room where it is a club, and by then several voices of various animals are heard before pandemonium struck as several animals, such as chickens, geese, pigs, and ducks, ran out of the club room, running down Naegi as a student, who turn out to be **Gundam Tanaka**, came out and went after the animals he is breeding, and accidentally ran over the fallen Naegi, failing to notice him as his eyes were focused on the animals.

"Come back, my pets! I'm about to give you a bath! Come back! You're guys already smelling like filth!"

As Tanaka left to go after his breeding pets, Naegi sat up, and to his dismay, his uniform was dirtied with animal marks and feathers, and he sighed as BAD LUCK struck him and decided to find a room to change clothes, only to find out that the restrooms are closed for cleaning, and he is forced to find a vacant room to change and after several minutes he finds a spare room and went inside, locking the door, and began removing his shoes and uniform, leaving only in his brief and began putting baby cologne to remove the stench, and by then he finds out that he wasn't alone as someone else appeared.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Who's there?"

"Eh? Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Is that you?"

"Enoshima-san!"

"Um…hi."

Naegi was surprised to see that Junko Enoshima was there and is only clad in her bikini and a flustered Naegi stood still as he is unable to react to the sudden turn of events, but then he began to stare at her sexy figure and Enoshima smiled, seeing that it was only Naegi and there she asks him why is he here and he reluctantly told him the reasons, and in turn she stated that she is trying on the bikini because of an upcoming photoshoot for a men's magazine. Naegi was still awestruck by her beauty as she smiled, but then he noticed her staring lower and he realized that a bulge formed on his brief and he quickly panicked as he covered his covered crotch with his hands while apologizing much to Enoshima's amusement.

"WWAAHHH!"

"…"

"Sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay…"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry…I'm used to that…"

"I'll get dressed at once!"

"…"

Enoshima assured to Naegi that it is nothing as he turns around and started to put on his casual pants though he is having difficulty due to his arousal and after a few minutes he managed to put on his pants and then his other casual clothes and bid goodbye to her as he left the room in a hurry while Enoshima locked the door and continued to pose in front of the mirror, looking forward to her upcoming photoshoot, while at the same time became curious to see what Naegi looked like while naked, having seen his bulging crotch on his brief and slowly finds herself attracted to him despite that he appeared to be an ordinary boy.

**-x-**

Much later, Naegi arrived home and is greeted by his mom and **Komaru** and he greeted them in return, though they seemed to smell the scent of animal odor despite him putting on the baby cologne and they asked him what happened and Naegi told them that he came across a club within the academy where animals are stored, in which both Komaru and Mrs. Naegi find it suspicious and interrogated him even more much to Naegi's chagrin.

"Farm animals ran you down?"

"Sounds like a white lie…"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Son…be honest…"

"Onii-chan…did you really passed by a pet store?"

"I told you I came across a club room where breeding animals are kept! They accidentally got loose and I was run over by them!"

"I don't know if that's true…"

"Don't lie, onii-chan…"

"I'm not!"

After a few minutes Naegi managed to convince the two and there he hurriedly went to his room and removed his clothes until he is in his shorts and took a towel as he head for the bathroom to take a bath as he wanted to cool off and remove the animal odor from his body, and began to shower, as he slowly began to relax after a series of bad luck that happened earlier, though random thoughts came to his head and then accidentally recalled his earlier encounter with Enoshima at the academy's vacant room where he saw her in a sexy bikini, in which he slowly finds himself drawn to her.

"Enoshima-san…she sure is attractive…and sexy too…"

However, recalling that certain thought caused Naegi's "lower region" to react, and his penis slowly hardened and he realized what he just did, and he is in a pinch as he couldn't bring himself to touch his erection since his mom and elder sister can be heard talking near the bathroom and he did not want them to think that he is a _hentai_, and he is forced to wait while resisting the arousing urge to touch himself there, using willpower not to give in to the sensation enveloping his organ.

"Go soft…go soft…shrink…shrink…shrink…!"

Unfortunately, a knock on the door is heard and a voice spoke, which turn out to be Komaru and she is telling her elder brother that she needs to use the bathroom and Naegi is starting to panic as he did not want his younger sister to see him in his CURRENT STATE, and had to come up with an alibi to keep her at bay until his current problem is RESOLVED.

"Onii-chan…are you done?"

"No…not yet…"

"Can you hurry up?"

"I will…!"

"I need to use the bathroom…"

"I'll be out soon!"

"Hurry!"

"Don't rush me!"

Naegi managed to convince Komaru to wait, and as she is waiting, Naegi had to calm himself down and after five agonizing minutes his penis finally softens and he safely washed his body before wrapping the towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom as he heads back to his room to dry himself up while dressing up for supper, passing by Komaru as she entered the bathroom and several minutes later the Naegi family assembled at the dining room and they began to have dinner without incident.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter as Naegi gets in an awkward situation...and nearly got in to trouble as Komaru tries to use the bathroom yet he managed to keep her at bay.

Some of the Danganronpa 2 cast appeared and are also looking forward to spend a vacation at Kyoto, while Nagito gets to interact with Naegi even though it was for a brief moment.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi and Enoshima gets to know each other more while a romantic hint is in the making, while the rest are getting ready for the upcoming summer vacation...


	2. Countdown To Summer Vacation

Ch. 2: Countdown To Summer Vacation

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, the countdown to summer is ticking as Hope's Peak Academy is still holding classes before the summer vacation commences.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him a part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy._**

The scene shows that it was the final week of classes in the academy, and the students patiently waited for time to pass as some are excited to get into summer vacation, and while the following scenes showed that the students are having classes as usual, while at the same time trying to ignore the summer heat due to the air conditioners broke down and needed repair so they had to rely on electric fans.

Elsewhere within the academy, some of the students went to the swimming gym and are basking the waters to cool off after being heated for hours, and they are rather glad that they can quell off the summer heat that has been already warming up their bodies while the lifeguard is watching on to make sure none of the students get in to an accident while cautioning them not to play so rough with each other, but the students ignored him and are having fun at the moment.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Elsewhere within the academy, the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where Ohwada and Togami are berating each other due to the summer heat, with Togami chastises .him for being a HOTHEAD which Ohwada tried to deny and answered back, only for the Super High School-level Heir to mock him back, and this already raised the tension as the shouting increased in volume.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FOUR-EYED GEEK?!"

"What? "Four-eyed-geek"?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"Watch your mouth, you carrot top…!"

"Eh? "Carrot top"?"

"That'd be you…"

"You want a good beating?"

"I dare you…"

As the others looked on in amusement, Naegi is glancing at the window watching the sky, and he wondered when the summer vacation starts even though he is aware that it would start at the end of this week, and at the same time sighed as he recalled what happened last week after being ran down by Gundam Tanaka and his pet animals, resulting in getting his uniform dirtied. His musing was interrupted by a scene as Ohwada began grabbing Togami by his collar and is ready to punch him out until Kiyotaka Ishimaru intervenes and tries to talk Ohwada out of his actions, and Sakura Ohgami also decided to intervene and talked to Ohwada and urged him to calm down.

Naegi sighed again as he is watching what appeared to be and ordinary scene, and looked around to see what else he can find to satiate his boredom, until he glanced at Junko Enoshima, who is reading a fashion magazine, and he glanced at her face, seeing her quite cute and slowly finds himself drawn to her, until he accidentally glanced at her legs, seeing her sexy thighs, and when her legs parted, he can see her white panties, and he stared wide-eyed as this is the first time seeing one, and that sight caused a reaction which he mentally whined, and made him worried.

"_Oh crap!_"

His crotch reacted and his penis hardened, and it formed a tent on his pants and the Luckster had to use his academy blazer as a cover to hide his bulging pants, and he had to stay still so no one would suspect him of being a **_hentai_**, and by then Ohwada calms down and apologized to his classmates which they accepted, and Togami was forced to apologized as well, though his arrogant nature remained. Ohwada then noticed Naegi using his blazer to cover his pants and wondered so he approached his classmate and asks him.

"Oi, Naegi…"

"Y-yes…?"

"You okay?"

"Uh…yes, I am…"

"Why are you taking your blazer off?"

"Um…well…it's hot…"

"Really…?"

"Well…you see…"

As Naegi had to come up with an alibi, he came up with one by claiming that he was getting hot, though Ohwada said that the room is quite ventilated and pointed out that the Luckster wasn't sweating, and by then Hifumi Yamada joins the fray, and in a sinister-like pose, he stated that he suspected Naegi of having an erection, which caught everyone's attention, much to Naegi's horror, as he managed to cover his pants before being noticed and began rebuking Yamada's claim.

"What? You're wrong!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then why are you covering your crotch with your blazer? Hmm…?"

"Well…you see…"

"See…? You couldn't come up with an alibi…"

"It's just…"

"Then prove to me that my theory is wrong…"

By then Ohwada grabbed Naegi and trapped him in a full nelson lock and the blazer was dropped to the floor, and there they saw the bulge on Naegi's pants, confirming Yamada's theory, and there Ohwada and Yamada began teasing Naegi over it while the others sweat-dropped at the scene though Enoshima went a bit closer as she is curious about what is going on, and noticed the bulge on Naegi's pants, in which she giggled as she recalled last week at seeing the bulge on Naegi's brief as Ohwada and Yamada began interrogating him.

"So it's true then…Naegi…who were you fantasizing? No need to by shy…it's normal for a real guy to think some girl…"

"Yes…who were you thinking…? We got attractive girls in our class…"

"I'm not! Really!"

"Then why is your "pee-pee" hard?"

"I bet you were whacking off inside the academy toilet…"

"I'm not a hentai! Honest!"

"Then prove it!"

"Tell us!"

"Please stop!"

As Naegi pleaded to his two classmates to stop, Celes came and is holding a camera and she opened Naegi's zipper and his erection sprang out to full view, which surprised most of the classmates and Asahina blushed and looked away, and Celes took a picture of it much to her delight, while Enoshima glanced at Naegi's exposed crotch, finding him cute but then pandemonium ensued as Ishimaru urged his classmates to stop picking on Naegi while Sayaka Maizono began berating Celes for her actions but things took a hilarious turn.

"Celes-san!"

"What is it, Maizono?"

"Stop that!"

"Hmm…?"

"Aren't you ashamed?"

"Here…take it, have a free sample of Naegi-kun's penis…have fun…you'll be fawning over it…maybe for a week…"

"…"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

Celes's camera, which is digital, produced two pictures and gave one to Maizono as she stared at the picture, finding Naegi's erection too cute, and there Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa stared suspiciously at her and Maizono blushed as she realized that she got suckered in by Celes, and now she is suspected to have a rather perverted desire towards Naegi as Kuwata and Fukawa began interrogating her.

"Ohh…so you do have a thing for Naegi…"

"Y-you really are a hentai…!"

"Ah! No! You're wrong! I…"

"Then why glance at Naegi's penis?"

"I-I bet Maizono-san has a thing for penises!"

"No, that's not…"

"Hmm…"

"Admit it, Maizono…"

A blushing Maizono defended her ground despite teasing from Kuwata and accusations from Fukawa while Naegi frantically covered himself with his blazer just as a teacher came and the class assembled to prepare for the next lesson as classes are now in session and while classes are ongoing, Enoshima was thinking about the days to come once summer vacation starts, and recalled that several men attempted to court her though she "politely" turn down because she can sense that they just want to use her to further their public image, and this made her feel that she didn't want to date anyone.

"_Really…why are men like that…?_"

However, she glanced at Naegi, and there she started to sense something from him. Since attending the academy, Enoshima at first think that Naegi is the same as the other boys who were subtly hitting on her, but after getting to know him, she begins to see him more than just a "herbivore boy", and up until now, she and Naegi sometimes chat and she sees him more of an innocent boy and a down-to-earth classmate. She began picturing herself and Naegi as a couple, but after a few seconds, she shrugs it off thinking that it might be impossible for THAT to happen, yet her trail of thoughts was interrupted as the bell rang and classes are dismissed, much to the Class of 78's relief.

"Classes are over!"

"Now I can go home!"

"Want to hit the pool!"

"Man, we sure had fun today!"

"Yeah…Naegi's a lifesaver!"

"Hey! I'm not!"

"You are…"

"I'm not!"

Enoshima sighed as she can finally leave the academy for she has a photoshoot session and head for the bathroom to change, while Naegi is eager to leave though he sweat-dropped as he saw Maizono still staring at the picture Celes took, her eyes fixated on Naegi's exposed crotch and when Maizono saw him staring, she blushed and left in a hurry, and the Luckster sighed at what happened earlier, and went to the hallway to pass by the locker room to put some of his things there, and after that he went to the hallway again to head for the exit.

"_I better get out of here quickly or else…_"

However, another unfortunate incident came as Gundam Tanaka is having a "showdown" with Nekomaru Nidai, in which Gundam has several pet animals with him while Nidai is cosplaying "Hulk Hogan" as the other students are bemused at the entertainment they are seeing while Naegi sweat-dropped at the sight and opted not to stick around as he did not want another moment where he got ran down by animals.

"What are you going to do, brother?"

"I will send my gods to go after you…"

"You're still going over that?"

"No one can defeat the four gods…"

"Oh, for goodness sake…knock it off and let's start our duel!"

"Go forth, my fellow gods!"

"Crap! No using cats and animals!"

"Get him!"

Gundam sent his pet cats and the cats went for Nidai, who simply tossed them aside and an unfortunate Naegi took the brunt as the cats turn out that they haven't been taken a bath and their furs stuck on the teen just as Gundam sent for several ducks at his target, and Nidai ducked and the ducks ended up colliding with Naegi and the Luckster shrieked as several eggs came out from the ducks and landed on his head, resulting in ducklings emerging and ran off. Seeing that he has run out of animals, Gundam ran off with Nidai chasing him and the other students followed as they are eager to see what happens next, while Naegi was seething now that his uniform got stained by fur and dirt, and he smelled like animal poop.

"MOU! Not again! Looks like I'll have to take the shower!"

Naegi went to the locker room to get a towel and then went towards the shower room, but unfortunately he failed to notice that he went to the girls' shower room and he proceeded to strip down and leave his clothes on a bench and went to take a shower, while another girl emerged from the shower and is drying herself up and started to put her clothes on, and the girl turns out to be Enoshima herself, and as she is in her bra and panties, ready to put on her skirt, she noticed the clothes and guessed that a guy is here and is about to defend herself when she heard a familiar voice emerging from the shower stall, and realized that it was Naegi, who is wiping his head with the towel and leaves the rest of his body exposed, and Enoshima puts on her clothes on in response.

By then Naegi removed the towel from his face and is surprised to see Enoshima and frantically covered his waist with the towel.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Hello.."

"Enoshima-san!"

"Oh, it's you, Naegi-kun..."

"Wait...it's not what you..."

"..."

"Wait...why are you...?"

"Well..."

Enoshima giggled seeing how Naegi reacted and when asked what she is doing here, she told him that he came to the girls' shower room and Naegi sulked as he felt that he's getting some bad luck lately, but when she asks him why he came here by accident, Naegi told her why and she saw the look on his face which shows that he wasn't lying so she nodded and told him to get dressed, in which he did, forgetting that Enoshima was here as he rummaged his bag to get his underwear, allowing her to sneak a glance at his crotch before looking away.

As Naegi puts on his pants, he realized that he "flashed" himself in front of her and apologized, in which she accepted but then saw Naegi only in his pants and an idea came to her mind as she tells him to stay still.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Stay still..."

"?"

"Hmm..."

"What...what is it..?"

"Hmm..."

"Enoshima-san..?"

As Naegi did as he was told, Enoshima glanced at his body and took a picture of him, and as he asks her why, she stated that she might convince her manager to offer Naegi a part-time job as a model, and Naegi wondered if he could pull off such a part-time job, though she entices him that he can earn money during summer vacation, and wanting to earn some money, he accepted and Enoshima said that she will send the pictures to her manager and Naegi hoped that things would go well.

By then Akane Owari and Sonia Nevermind came in, only clad in their towels, and they are surprised to see a boy in the girls' shower room and Akane began to grab Naegi by his hair and accuses him of hitting on Enoshima and yet Naegi defended himself from the accusations though Sonia pointed out that Naegi is only in his pants while Enoshima is only in her bra and skirt, and this made Akane more suspicious towards the Luckster.

"So you really are a hentai!"

"But I'm not!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"I came here by accident!"

"That's a cheap alibi!"

"Bu that's the truth!"

"I'm not buying it!"

"WWWAAHHH!"

Unfortunately, Naegi slipped due to the wet floor and accidentally send his face on her chest, and a pissed off Akane began throttling Naegi around, beating him up until Sonia tries to calm her down as Naegi is sprawled on the floor, knocked out, while Enoshima sighed as she attempts to wake Naegi up, but then saw his face which had a cute charisma and she momentarily felt a hint of attraction towards him but her musing is interrupted when Akane asks Enoshima if Naegi really came here by accident or not, and not wanting Naegi to miss an "important date", Enoshima confirms that Naegi came here and took a shower and is unaware that the entered the wrong room.

After 30 minutes both Naegi and Enoshima left the academy and he sighed after being roughed up by Akane, but Enoshima assured to him that things would go well in the next days as in a few days from now summer vacation starts, and she said that she will send him a text if the manager agrees to hire Naegi, and Naegi just nodded as he wanted to go home to rest, but realized that he has to thank her for helping him in clearing himself from Akane's accusations and he smiled and thanked her for her help.

To her surprise, Enoshima blushed as he smiled at her, and she slowly gets entranced at seeing how cheerful and optimistic he looked and she became more entranced, if not drawn to him, and she slowly approached him and he wondered what's wrong, until she placed her hands on her cheek and looked at him, and he became a bit nervous seeing her staring at him until she slowly leaned her face towards his, as if she is about to kiss him until she snapped out and blushed further, saying goodbye as she leaves.

Naegi was also blushing as he wondered what just happened until he noticed a lot of people staring at him and he realized what they just saw and he immediately leave the scene.

**-x-**

Later, at his house, Naegi was sitting on the sofa as he recalled what happened at the academy and wondered how and why he ended up in such awkward situations until recalling how Enoshima came close to kissing him and or some reason he started to get drawn to her though he is unsure is he is developing feelings for her or not until the telephone rang and he answered it where it was a stranger looking for Naegi.

"Hello..."

"Yes..."

"Is this Makoto Naegi?"

"This is Naegi..."

"Good afternoon...I'm from the agency that manages Junko Enoshima..."

"Yes..."

"Miss Enoshima told me about you and showed me the pictures of you...we're interested in offering you a modeling job on a part-time basis...if you're interested...we can start the job and have you're pictures on a magazine and we're willing to pay you upfront.."

"Really...?"

Naegi is surprised to find out that a modeling agency is interested in hiring Naegi to do a part-time job and realized that Enoshima meant what she said about offering him a part-time job, and soon after Naegi finds himself agreeing and accepted the offer and is told that he is going to start working once summer vacation starts.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter as Naegi gets in an awkward situation...and nearly got in to trouble as Akane beat him up or thinking he is here doing perverted things had Enoshima not corrected things. Moreover, feelings are slowly developed and soon Naegi's luck went or a good start as Enoshima's agency is interested in having Naegi do a part-time modeling, and that's where his luck would come in...

Also, Sayaka Maizono makes an appearance, and shows off her comical side as she was caught having a "naughty thought" after being suckered in on glancing at the picture of Naegi's crotch...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation while at the same time it shows that Naegi and Enoshima gets to know each other more while a romantic hint is in the making, while the rest are getting ready for the upcoming summer vacation...


	3. Summer Vacation Starts

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, the countdown to summer is nearing as Hope's Peak Academy is still holding its final classes before the summer vacation commences.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him a part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy._**

The scene shows that it was the final day of classes in the academy, and the students patiently waited for time to pass as some are excited to get into summer vacation, and while the following scenes showed that the students are having classes as usual, while at the same time trying to ignore the summer heat due to the air conditioners broke down and needed repair so they had to rely on electric fans. Though this partially quenched their need to escape the heat, the students are patiently awaiting for time to pass as they are eagerly awaiting for classes to end later in the day as they are excited to start summer vacation, which commences the day after.

"Oh boy..."

"The last day of classes before summer vacation starts..."

"Maybe I should've ditch this class"

"I wanna go home..."

"The clock is ticking..."

"Let time move forward..."

"I hope the day ends so fast..."

"Summer...summer...summer vacation..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the academy, some of the students went to the swimming gym during lunch break and are basking the waters to cool off after being heated for hours, and they are rather glad that they can quell off the summer heat that has been already warming up their bodies while the lifeguard is watching on to make sure none of the students get in to an accident while cautioning them not to play so rough with each other, but the students ignored him and are having fun at the moment.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where the students are awaiting for time to pass as they too are awaiting for classes to end as this was the final day before summer vacation starts, and there Naegi is glancing at his cellphone after being called by Enoshima's agency that he is due to a job interview in which he is to undergo a process for him to go on a part-time job as a stand-in model, and though he felt out of place since it wasn't really his line, he nevertheless decided to go along with it and see, since he is told that he would be paid, and he glances at Enoshima, who smiled at her while flashing a "thumbs up" sign.

Naegi smiled at her in reply and this caught Kuwata and Yamada's attention and began to teasingly suspect Naegi of "having a thing" for Enoshima and Yamada then accuses him of being the "trigger" in which Naegi got an erection the other day, which the other students glanced accusingly at the Luckster.

"Hey, Naegi..."

"Hmm..."

"Ah, Kuwata-kun...Yamada-kun..."

"This is suspicious..."

"Why acting friendly towards Enoshima-dono...?"

"What's wrong with that...?"

"Maybe..."

"You got an erection the other day because you have a LUST for Enoshima-dono...that must be it! What a perverted skill you have...!"

"You're wrong!"

Naegi swat-dropped and rebuked Kuwata and Yamada's accusations, while glancing at Maizono, who gave him a rather jealous-like suspicious stare which he sweat-dropped further and told the rest that what happened the other day was purely coincidence, and he explained why he smiled at Enoshima, which most of his classmates are surprised when told that Enoshima sent Naegi's resume to her modeling agency and that he is due to a job interview and would land as part-time modeling job.

Yamada adjusted his eyeglasses as he finds it rather suspicious that Naegi would do a part-time job as a model since his field is simply being the Luckster, and even Kuwata finds it unbelievable that Naegi would accept it just like that, and then glances at Enoshima, wondering why she would offer Naegi a part-time job. Sure, she's a famous fashion model and fan boys adore her, but he also wondered why offer Naegi something like a part-time job. Naegi was somewhat average and not worth for some talent agency to notice. Still, he whispered to Yamada about this and the two wondered if there is something "going on" between Naegi and Enoshima.

"Hey, Yamada..."

"What?"

"It might just be me but..."

"Hmm...?"

"Suppose that Enoshima has a "thing" for Naegi...?"

"Really...?"

"What if...? Sure a lot of boys fawn over her...but why would she do something THIS SPECIAL for Naegi...?"

"You do have a point there..."

Soon a teacher came and classes have commenced, and after a few hours, time have passed and classes have ended for the day, and thus summer vacation has commenced and the students rejoiced as they are going to spend their vacation, some at their homes and other go to places while others are going to have part-time jobs to keep themselves busy with, and some students intend to spend their vacation by going to the academy gym's swimming pool.

Naegi gets his bag and is putting his books and notebook in when Enoshima came and told him that she is also heading to the office of her modeling agency and suggested that they go there together since they both are going to the same venue, and he nodded since he felt that Enoshima should introduce him to her agency since she was the one who helped him get a job interview, and as the two teens are leaving, Naegi felt a "chill" as he felt that someone is glaring at him, yet he left, unaware that Maizono is staring daggers at him, feeling jealous that he is walking with Enoshima, and there Asahina and Ohgami noticed her and talked with her, in which Maizono snapped back to normal while blushing.

"Maizono..."

"Maizono-chan..."

"Huh? Oh! Asahina-san...Ohgami-san!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah...you looked like you're glaring at someone..."

"Eh? Me? Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have some problems? Asahina and I can help..."

"I'm fine! Really!"

**-x-**

At a bus, the two teens are sitting at the middle and Naegi was pondering what would happen after arriving at the modeling agency, but then noticed that some people are staring at him and Enoshima, as he realized that she was a famous fashion model, and then noticed that some of them are staring at him and he could hear them whispering and deduced that they were talking about him, in which he realized that they are wondering why she was riding with an "ordinary boy" and he can hear them what they're talking about.

"Is that Junko Enoshima?"

"Looks like her...yeah...that is her..."

"And who's that boy?"

"Looks like a plain-looking guy..."

"Is he her boyfriend...?"

"I doubt it..."

"He's a bit shorter than her..."

"Maybe just a friend...?"

Naegi then glanced at Enoshima and he slowly saw her smiling to herself as she is looking forward to work, and he started to notice her beauty, and there she noticed him staring at her and smiled, in which she smiled back and asks her why she is helping him finding a part-time job, and there she claimed that she saw some "potential" in him and assured that though he may look ordinary, his "boyish look" might be a hit if her modeling agency sees this and said that if things went well, he would surely get some allowance money during summer vacation, and he nodded in reply.

After that, the two teens arrived at their destination and Naegi took a deep breath as he and Enoshima are right in front of a building where Enoshima's modeling agency is based and there she casually held Naegi's hand and said that things would work well and told him not to get nervous and he did so as both went inside the building to have Naegi get the job interview and she is looking forward to what results would be like.

Once inside, Enoshima introduced Naegi to the talent scouts and told them about him, and the talent scouts glanced at Naegi, and despite the boy looking very plain and ordinary, they see some potential in him due to his boyish and good looks, and one of them asks him to remove his shirt which Naegi reluctantly did, and there another talent scout gave Naegi one of today's leading t-shirt brands and told the boy to wear it, and after doing so, he was asked to do a pose, and after doing so, the talent scouts are quite impressed and gave their nod and after getting Naegi's cellphone number, they said that they will call Naegi once they find a schedule for him to do a photoshoot, and Enoshima nodded as she and Naegi leave the building and the Luckster could hardly believe what just transpired.

"Wow..."

"So, Naegi-kun...what do you think? It went well, right?"

"I still couldn't believe it...I got a part-time job..."

"I told you there's no need to worry..."

"Still..."

"You're lucky...they see some potential in you...and now you're going to be busy this summer vacation..."

"Really...but...thanks..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

Enoshima stated that his LUCK played in his favor and told him to look forward towards summer vacation as he is soon about to get busy and the two teens parted ways, and both are looking forward at what is about to come their way in the coming days.

However, as he watches Enoshima leave, a wind blew and Enoshima used her hands to hold her skirt, but the back portion of her skirt was lifted, exposing the backside of her panties, and seeing her shapely legs and thighs, Naegi was smitten by her sexiness, and to his surprise, his penis hardened and he panicked as it was bulging on the front of his pants and looked around to find a place to hide his crotch and went to an outdoor snack bar where a chair is seen and he sat there using the menu to cover her bulging crotch.

"_Geez...why am I getting aroused every time I saw Enoshima's sexiness...?_"

Naegi remained like this for five minutes before his lower body "cooled down" and leaves as he heads home.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except for classes ended and summer vacation started, as Naegi was interviewed and given a part-time job as a part-time model, thanks to Enoshima, and yet he gets in an awkward situation...and thankfully he managed to stay in control of himself before leaving for home...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation as Naegi and Enoshima begin their summer jobs as models, and Naegi is rather taken in at his part-time job, and soon gets in an awkward situation with Enoshima before planning to go to Kyoto...


	4. Part-time Job And Preparing For The Trip

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, now that summer vacation commences, Naegi is now free, but because of the part-time summer job he got, he is going to work part-time as a model, and he is going to do some modeling job alongside Enoshima, and that's where Naegi's LUCK comes in before he makes the trip to Kyoto to join their fellow Danganropa casts, mostly from Danganronpa 2.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him support during the part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

A week later, Naegi began is first day in his part-time job as a part-time fashion model, and though it would be an exciting experience, he wondered if he could actually pull it off since his only title was being simply the Luckster and has no actual experience in doing modeling jobs. He sighed as he is standing outside the venue where he is due to report and is unsure he he could really pull off something like this, and as he is pondering on whether to go inside or not, a hand tapped his shoulder and he turn around, and saw who it was.

"Yo!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun..."

"Eh?"

"Good to see that you're on time..."

"Enoshima-san!"

"Good day..."

"Yeah...good day..."

It was Junko Enoshima, and she smiled while greeting him as she too came as she is also doing some photoshoot for an upcoming fashion magazine and she encouraged him to do what he can and promised that the reception is good, he will be paid well in which he questioned if he could really pull off something like this and Enoshima smiled and assured to him that he will be fine and she gently took his hand as they went inside the venue they are slated to go.

Inside, the two teens are met by the fashion magazine producer and greeted Enoshima as she worked with him before, and he asks her about Naegi, since he is rather unsure about him due to his ordinary looks, but she assured to him that he can be a hit among fashion fans and Naegi greeted the producer and the producer glanced at the boy and started to see that Enoshima might be right and asks Neagi to put on a fashion shirt. After he did so, Naegi saw the producer having an impressed reaction and is inspired and told the two teens that work is now underway, which Naegi whispered to Enoshima about what just occurred.

"What just happened...?"

"He's pumped up...inspired..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...he sees you having a potential to be a hit among fashion fans..."

"..."

"Looks like luck is on your side..."

"Uh..."

"Trust me..."

Enoshima told Naegi that the fashion magazine producer saw potential in the boy and felt that his boyish looks might be a hit among girls and decided to see if he could make fashion photos of him and she credited Naegi for his LUCK even though Naegi felt that this was unrelated and the magazine producer told the two teens that it is time for a series of photoshoot and the two teens went to their dressing rooms and are preparing for their first summer job.

Minutes later, Naegi was the first as he wore several fashion clothes aimed for the fashion fans aged 13 and up, and the producer is impressed seeing that Naegi is a perfect model for the genre of fans and he is seen wearing mostly casual and summer attires and the photoshoot lasted about three hours, while at the same time Enoshima also had her series of photoshoots, from casual to summer getup, including a sexy bikini. Naegi was awed at her figure and sexiness, and little by little he is drawn to her charms but he had to ground himself as he did not want to get into another awkward situation, and thankfully things went well without incident, and by the end of the day both teens left the venue and are due to another photoshoot next week while being told that also by next week the magazine will be on stores and their photos are included inn an article. While walking, Naegi and Enoshima chatted and are enjoying each others' company, feeling at ease while discussing about what to do this summer vacation.

"So...what do you think?"

"It was good...I didn't know it'd be a bit fun..."

"And not only that...you'll be getting your allowance in the next week..."

"I guess I should thank you for what you did..."

"Oh, no need to thank me...except you take me to a date..."

"Eh?"

"Just kidding..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

As the two chatted together, both came a little close, and their faces were just inches away and as they opened their eyes they realized that they were staring at each other and froze for a moment, and without knowing why, she slowly leaned her lips against his, and a kiss was formed, and Naegi was taken aback yet he remained still while his lips accidentally moved in sync with hers, and and aafter a few seconds, both parted and continued to stare at each other, but then Enoshima realized what she just did and blushed while looking away, and Naegi remained still, also blushing, having realized what just happened, but because of the awkward moment they did nothing and remained silent.

After a few minutes Enoshima bid Naegi goodbye and reminded him of their next photoshoot next week and he nodded and both parted ways, and Naegi went straight hoe though the scene of him and Enoshima sharing their first kiss remained in his mind and kept on playing, and he couldn't get it off his mind and his face flushed deep red, realizing that he had just kiss a girl for the first time ever, and it was Enoshima of all girls.

"No way...I just kissed her..."

**-x-**

At home, Komaru was the first to greet her elder brother and Naegi greeted her in return, and there she noticed her elder brother blushing and asks him what is wrong, though he assured that he is okay, until she smell the scent of a girls' perfume on his face and came to suspect that he kissed a girl and playfully accuses him of that, causing Naegi to blush deeper while defending himself, as he did not want to give himself away and change the subject.

"Onii-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Did you kissed a girl...?"

"EHHH?"

"I smelled a girl's perfume on your face!"

"You're wrong!"

"You can't fool me..."

"I'm heading for my room!"

Naegi hurriedly went to his room and locked himself, and tried to calm himself down, and mentally questioned himself about what happened, why he got kissed by Enoshima and why he allowed himself to, and little by little his feelings toward her started to develop further, and he wondered if he is in love with her or not, though he is unsure since he see her as a friend though he wondered if falling for her is possible or not.

"Am I...falling for Enoshima-san...?"

He then changed clothes and is getting ready to take a bath and left the bedroom to head for the bathroom to take a shower and as he went there he is greeted with a suspicious stare from Komaru and he sweat-dropped as he went inside the bathroom, hoping that she won't squeal to their parents about what she suspected about him, as he couldn't fathom that the Naegi parents would think that their only son getting his first kiss.

**-x-**

A week later, Enoshima and Naegi reported for work and both are told that the following week the fashion magazine will be out on magazine stands and the producer predicted that the sales would be a hit as he is confident that Naegi's modeling pictures would surely attract fangirls and the Luckster blushed as he is unsure if he could handle such a popularity though the Producer and Enoshima assured that this is a good sign and stated that if the sales are good and high, he promised to give Naegi an extra commission.

"Really,sir?"

"Yes, Junko...and I want to thank you for bringing your friend to me...I think he's a good luck charm..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"And if the sales are high...I will give your friend an extra bonus..."

"That's nice to hear...ah...my cellphone rang...could you excuse me...?"

"Sure..."

"I'll be back..."

"Okay..."

Enoshima then excused herself as she went outside to make a cellphone call, and as Naegi checked the magazines he wondered if he would really become a hit among fashion fans and decided to go outside to unwind, and once outside he saw Enoshima being harassed by a guy, and as he went closer, he saw the guy trying to make a pass on Enoshima, in which the guy turns out to be a fellow model and ardent suitor of hers in which she turned him down several times, but the guy is determined to win her heart but in reality he is a casanova and has multiple girlfriends that he intend to add to his "collection".

"No need to play hard to get..."

"And I said I don't want to!"

"Don't be such a pain...I know you want me...and I'm making it easy on you..."

"You can go to hell!"

"Oh...please don't tease me...we are meant to be a couple..."

"I hate you and your guts! Now let go!"

"Say you love me..."

"I said let go!"

Seeing what the guy is doing to Enoshima, Naegi jumped to her defense and told the guy to let her go, and the casanova model is rather aghast at seeing Naegi, especially when Enoshima called his name, and the guy began to suspect that she is "ditching" him for the Luckster and he began venting his ire on Naegi, which sparked a PHYSICAL situation which slowly attracted the attention of some passerby.

"I can't believe Junko would ditch me for a brat like you!"

"Let her go! She doesn't want to go with you!"

"Stay out of this!"

"I won't!"

"Get lost before I smack you around!"

"I'm not going to let you have your way with her, you maniac!"

"What? How dare you!"

"Now let go!"

"Get off me!"

Naegi grappled onto the guy's arm and this almost caused him to release his hold on Enoshima, but the guy wouldn't budge and punched Naegi on the face, causing the Luckster to fall on the ground, and Enoshima responded by slapping and scratching the guy's face, and he got agitated and kicked her on her crotch, which resulted in her falling to the ground and broke her hymen in the process, resulting in her panties getting bloodstains, and Naegi saw this and began to fight back, only to be physically manhandled until passing cops showed up and broke the brawl, and when told by witnesses they arrested the guy and Enoshima's manager came and offered to take her to a nearby clinic along with Naegi.

**-x-**

Later at the clinic, the doctor told Enoshima that her hymen was broken but her private part would heal in a few days, while Naegi will have to take a bed rest for a week but noted that nothing serious happened, and the fashion magazine producer apologized to the two teens about the guy who harassed Enoshima and stated that he has fired him, while telling them that the magazine will be put on stands on several areas and said that he will give the two teens a week off so as to let them recover from the ordeal. The two teens thanked the producer and left the clinic and as the two are walking, Naegi apologized for being unable to protect her, but she also apologized for him getting hurt, and the two sat on a bench at a nearby park and the two comforted each other, calming themselves and there she got an idea and talked to Naegi.

"Thanks..."

"Sorry...you got hurt..."

"It's fine...you saved me back there..."

"I'm sorry...I..."

"No need to apologize...you're okay...and that's all that matter..."

"Enoshima-san..."

"Hey...I got an idea..."

"Huh?"

Enoshima invited Naegi to go to a hot springs at Kyoto which is next week as she invited some of her classmates over, and he is surprised to hear that the hot springs at Kyoto is the same place he intend to go, having told her about the pass that Nagito gave him, and the two teens smiled as they parted ways and went home, and Naegi is pleased that things went well despite the trouble they went through and he is looking forward to next week, wondering what awaits him and Enoshima, as he is rather nervous about what his pictures looked like in the upcoming issue of the fashion magazine.

**-x-**

The next week, Komaru bought the latest issue of the fashion magazine and is is surprised at seeing her elder brother's pictures, in which he looked both cute and impressive, and showed it to her brother, and even Naegi is taken by surprised at seeing how good he looked in the magazine pages, and she asked him how he was able to get a part-time job there, in which Naegi credited Enoshima for that, and there Komaru gave him a rather suspicious stare, which he guessed that Komaru would make fun of him.

"Junko Enoshima, you say?"

"Yeah...she had a lot of contact...and there she offered me a part-time job...and that's how I got in and ended up in that magazine..."

"Wow...wait..."

"What?"

"Are you two...?"

"We're not!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

**-x-**

A few days later, Naegi's classmates sent text messages to him asking him if it was him who is on the pages of the fashion magazines, and some even complimented him while others asked how he was able to get a job there and he was still surprised at how it happened but because of the good reception Naegi was given the promised extra commission and now he has enough money as he is preparing his clothes as he is ready to go on a trip at Kyoto to head to the hot springs that the pass indicated, putting them on his backpack and he is all set for tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except for classes ended and summer vacation started, as Naegi was interviewed and given a part-time job as a part-time model, thanks to Enoshima, and yet he gets in an awkward situation...and thankfully he managed to stay in control of himself before leaving for home...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the summer vacation as Naegi and Enoshima begin their summer jobs as models, and Naegi is rather taken in at his part-time job, and soon gets in an awkward situation with Enoshima before planning to go to Kyoto...


	5. Sensual Dream, Trip To Kyoto

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, now that summer vacation commences, Naegi is now free, but because of the part-time summer job he got, he is going to work part-time as a model, and he is going to do some modeling job alongside Enoshima, and that's where Naegi's LUCK comes in before he makes the trip to Kyoto to join their fellow Danganropa casts, mostly from Danganronpa 2.

And finally, Enoshima and Naegi gets closer as she began offering him support during the part-time job, while in reality, she wants to get closer to him as she finds him...cute.

* * *

The next day, it was morning, and Naegi began preparing his clothes and puts them on his backpack as he is ready to leave home and head for Kyoto, as he is looking forward to spend three days there and he is in high spirits after getting a lot of favorable reviews for being a part-time model and he has earned enough allowance to help him get financially ready for his trip in Kyoto, and wondered what awaits him there since he is going to spend time alone there, unaware that Enoshima and some of his classmates, and four girls from another section, are also heading to Kyoto.

"_I hope I get to experience something good..._"

He is so excited that he has no idea what to do next, as he felt that luck was on his side after the good things that happened despite a few bad luck came to his way, and he is hoping that things would turn out okay and is expecting a lot of good fortune to appear in good timing and good faith. He is glad that summer vacation arrived as he did not want another accident that happened in school such as Gundam Tanaka's pets running over him which resulted in getting his clothes dirtied and getting stench.

"_I hope I wouldn't end up in THAT kind of scenario..._"

After taking a bath, he went to his room and locked the door, where he is naked and is drying his hair using the towel, but for some reason, Naegi started to get a bit drowsy and opted to take a few minutes of sleep, forgetting that he is naked and lay on the bed and drifted to slumber, and in the minutes that passed, a random dream came to his head, and that's where LUCK came as he is having a dream of him being with Junko Enoshima, and in the dream, he and Enoshima are kissing passionately, and you can see his penis slowly rises up as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Enoshima were making out at his bathroom clad only on his loose brief while Enoshima was only on her bra and panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and in the real world, Naegi was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Naegi was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Enoshima's "center", which was inside her panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Naegi's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Enoshima's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Naegi's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Enoshima. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Enoshima continue to kiss the "head" of Naegi's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her remaining clothes until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see the Luckster's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the boiling point. His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Enoshima's "private part" since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Enoshima's "entrance" proceeding to have intercourse with her. At the real world, Netto thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his "seed" on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his seed and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream.

"_Man…what a dream...my first time…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Enoshima...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What bad luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!_"

Naegi then put on his clothes and grabbed his bag as he prepared himself to leave the house, and there he is greeted by his mom and Komaru, whom they reminded him to be careful which he assured that he will be careful and he takes his leave as he walked out of the house and head for the nearest bus stop where the ride would take him all the way to Kyoto prefecture, wondering what to expect and hoped that no bad luck would come his way.

However, bad luck arrived suddenly as Naegi's mom came out of the house and called out her son, demanding an explanation as she is holding Naegi' pillow cover laced with his "seed".

"MAKOTO!"

"Huh? Mom?"

"What is this?! You're pillow cover is stained with your SEED!"

"ACK!"

"Come back here! I want a word with you!"

"I can't I'll be late for the train!"

"Come back here this instant! I can't believe my eldest son would FONDLE himself inside his room!"

"I'M GOING!"

Naegi ran faster as he did not want to get in an argument with his mom and wondered how she find out about the pillow cover and mentally whined that he should have locked his room and dreaded that he is going to have a dressing down once he comes back home a few days later.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan Tsumiki, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind and Mahiru Koizumi are outside the school gate as they are awaiting Junko Enoshima, who promised to shoulder the transportation expenses and they are rather bored and impatient as they've been waiting for about an hour and the sun is already scorching hot, and the girls decided to put on some sunblock lotion just to prevent themselves from tanning, though Mahiru deiced to bring out her camera and do a group photo which the others reluctantly agreed to.

"Where's Enoshima?"

"I can't believe she's THIS late!"

"Here's a sunblock lotion..."

"Thanks, Mikan..."

"Maybe she's having last-minute shooting..."

"Come on...she knows she has a schedule to keep..."

"I'm bored..."

"Want to take a picture?"

By then Enoshima arrived and apologized to the four girls for being late as she explained that she did a last-minute photoshoot with a fashion magazine and said that she is now free and the girls can heave a sigh of relief as she promised that she will shoulder the transport expenses and a vehicle will be provided just for them which the other girls wondered how Enoshima could pull that off.

"...so no worries, girls!"

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"You sure?"

"No kidding!"

"I'm sure...so you need to relax now!"

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Want to take a picture?"

By then a van arrived and Enoshima said that she asks her manager to borrow one for the trip to train station and was given permission, and thus the five girls are now putting their bags inside the van and they are now ready to head for train station that will in turn take them to their trip towards Kyoto, and they are so excited that Enoshima forgot to mention that Naegi is also heading there, and they have no idea that the inn they are going to rent is the same inn that Naegi is going to rent as well.

**-x-**

At the train station, Naegi was already on board, and he is sitting at his seat when he is eating his snacks and noticed that the train is nearly full of passengers and he wondered what awaits him there and is wondering if he should have invited some of his classmates over, though he realized that most of them have plans, such as Maizono having an idol career and such, and there he suddenly recalled about his dream with Enoshima and blushed, feeling ashamed that he dreamed about her in THAT scenario, but he also recalled getting his FIRST KISS from her.

"_I wonder why she kissed me...?_"

By then the train began to move which shows that the the train is already full and the trip to Kyoto is beginning and he is getting ready to have his ticket inspected while checking his itinerary to see which places in Kyoto would he want to see first after arriving at the inn that his free pass stated. By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, in which it was Maizono, and there the two greeted and she brought up the subject about him appearing in a fashion magazine which he realized that they are on magazine stands everywhere.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Maizono-san..."

"I saw the magazine...you were on the pages!"

"Really?"

"I didn't know you were a model...you looked good..."

"A-ha-ha-ha...it's only a part-time job..."

"Really...you looked cute..."

"Thanks..."

While Maizono complimented him for looking good, which Naegi thanked her for it, she began asking him if there is "something going on" between him and Enoshima, and a blushing Naegi immediately assured to her that he and Enoshima are just friends, which she believed him, as he is unaware that Maizono harbored secret feelings for him and after several minutes both bade goodbye and Naegi turns off his cellphone and sighed, seeing that he finds himself being the object of affection by two attractive girls.

"_Am I really that attractive...?_"

By then several teenage girls passed by and they were discussing about the latest fashion photos of Enoshima, and one of the girls noticed Naegi, and the other girls recognized him and they began fawning over the Luckster, seeing that he is so cute in person and they began asking him for autographs, which a blushing Naegi obliges though he asks them to form a line so as not bother the other passengers, and the other passengers realized that Naegi is the newest fashion model and began complimenting him for his boyish looks despite him looking ordinarily.

**-x-**

At the train station in Tokyo, Aoi Asahina and Celestia Ludenberg arrived and they are rather dismayed that they failed to get here in time as the next train won't be ready until 30 minutes, and Celes said that it is part of life, and said that one has to gamble in beating the clock in order to get the ride one wants, though Asahina said that she's not a gambler like Celes and the two started to bicker lightly.

"Geez...stop blabbing like you owned the gambling world..."

"Fu-fu-fu..."

"You know you can't buy everything in the world!"

"Sure, I can..."

"Gambling is sometimes a bad habit..."

"Not really..."

"Really!"

"You need a calcium..."

By then, Enoshima and the other 4 girls arrived and there she was told by Asahina that the next train will be ready in 25 minutes, and Enoshima said that while waiting for the next ride to Kyoto, they should go look around the stalls to kill time, and the others agreed to this since it would only bore them if they just wait, and as the girls went around the train station to look at the stalls' display, a few people who are also waiting for their rides saw Enoshima and fashion fans, boys and girls alike, began flocking her and asks for her autograph, which she smiled and obliged.

Sonia was rather fascinated at seeing this and told Mahiru, Mikan and Akane that she too was flocked at her country of Novoselic by many people. Celes and Asahina were intrigued by this and there Sonia revealed to the two that she is indeed a princess.

"EH? You're really a princess?"

"Intriguing..."

"That's right...I really am a princess..."

"But...you looked...ordinary..."

"Me too..."

"That's because of my attire...but I really like to look ordinary..."

"You sound like Naegi-kun..."

"Yeah..."

As the minutes passed by, the girls managed to entertain themselves before being rejoined by Enoshima and there the speaker blared, announcing that the train bound to Kyoto is now ready, and the train arrived and the girls took their bags as they entered the train and took their seats, and now they are looking forward to head for Kyoto, where Enoshima told them that she has arranged for them to stay at an inn, complete with a onsan and yet they have no idea that Naegi is already on his way there at the inn since he is several minutes, or nearly an hour, ahead of them.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except that Naegi had a sensual dream involving him and Enoshima, nearly getting berated by his mom, but in the end, he got his ride and is heading for Kyoto, while the girls are far behind yet they too are about to head out for Kyoto, and soon they would find themselves alone with a single boy...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi arrived and takes a stroll around Kyoto, while Enoshima and the rest also arrives and they too take a stroll, and that's where the Truth or Dare game commences once they meet up at the inn...


	6. Arrival At The Inn

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, this chapter will show that the gang are due to arrive at Kyoto, and they will settle in before the MAIN EVENT commences.

* * *

Inside the bullet train, Enoshima, Asahina, Celestia, Mikan, Akane, Sonia and Koizumi are playing cards so as to pass up the time and Celes seemingly takes the lead, winning three games in a row, in which some of them are annoyed while Enoshima is wondering what to expect at the inn, as she recalled about stealing Naegi's first kiss, and she imagined herself making out with him, as she is clearly developing an affection towards him especially after he saved her from an ex-model. Asahina then noticed her spacing out and asks her what is the matter.

"Enoshima-chan..."

"..."

"Enoshima-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

"You were spacing out..."

"Me...?"

By then some of the passengers noticed and recognized Enoshima and they began approaching her, asking for an autograph and such, in which she obliges while the others are amazed that Enoshima was THIS popular and Sonia asks Asahina if Enoshima is really popular in Japan given the amount of attention she is getting, intrigued at what she is seeing, and Celes said that Enoshima is indeed popular, and even showed the latest copy of the fashion magazine, but as they read the pages, they are surprised to see Naegi among the pictures and are astounded to find out that he is also a model.

"Hey, look!"

"Isn't that...?"

"Naegi-kun!"

"As in Makoto Naegi...?"

"What's he doing there?"

"Is he a model too...?"

"No way! He's only the Luckster!"

"Why would he be...?"

Meanwhile, some of the younger fans began asking about Naegi, in which one of the pictures showed that she is posing with Naegi and they asks her if they are a couple or not, in which she only smiled while not answering their questions directly, leaving them guessing while in reality, Enoshima wanted Naegi to be her boyfriend but needed to find the right time to tell him her feelings. For now she decided to keep quiet about it while waiting for the train to reach their destination.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Naegi arrived at Kyoto earlier due to the bullet train he rode an hour ago, and as he is at the station, he looked around and saw a taxi station in which he decided to board one, but then several young fans, notably girls, approached him having recognized him through the pictures of the latest fashion magazines, and they immediately recognized him as the newest fashion model and began asking for his autograph, and though he obliges, some of the fangirls began asking if there is some "score" between him and Enoshima having saw them together in a picture.

"Is it true?"

"Are you dating Enoshima?"

"Are you a couple?"

"When did you two started dating?"

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"We want to know?"

"Tell us!"

Feeling embarrassed, and wanting to get going, Naegi went to the taxi and told the driver to take him to his destination, which the driver obliges, and the taxi drives off leaving the fangirls behind as they still wanted to know if Enoshima is his girlfriend or not, and soon order was restored within Kyoto Train Station. They are sure that the two teens are an "item" after seeing the picture which implies that Naegi and Enoshima are "close" to each other, and they wished that they would see Enoshima personally so that they could get the answer from her.

While on the road, Naegi watches the scenery of Kyoto itself and is amazed at how splendid it looks, and the driver told Naegi that Kyoto became a tourist spot from citizens from other prefectures, and Naegi is amazed that he never thought that he come here for a few days' worth of vacation, and complimented to the driver that the service is good.

"Wow..."

"That's right...business is thriving at Kyoto..."

"..."

"This must be your first time here..."

"Yeah..."

"Enjoy your stay...you'll love the places you get to see..."

"Thanks..."

"Enjoy the view..."

After several minutes, the taxi arrived at its destination and Naegi gets off and then paid the taxi fare as he heads towards the inn, which is named **Kyoto Hot Springs**, and there he enters the inn where he is greeted by the innkeeper and he shows her the papers which stated that he won the lottery of a three-day stay, and the innkeeper, identified as Tamashi, who is a 40-year old woman, accepted and told Naegi that he is welcome to stay in for the next three days. Naegi smiled seeing the kind hospitality that Tamashi offered.

"Welcome to my ht springs inn...come in..."

"Thanks..."

"My...my first customer in years...a high school student at that..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"Feel free to choose your room...you can leave your belongings there..."

"Okay..."

"And food will be ready soon..."

"Thanks..."

Naegi went to the room of his choosing and unloaded his belongings and began to look around the inn, impressed by its ambiance and began to head for the hot springs, and saw the onsen and is amazed at what he saw, and there he went to the shower room to wash himself as he intends to indulge himself so he can relax and de-stress himself so he would feel at home, and while he is at it, Tamashi began to make preparations as she expects more visitors to arrive, seeing that Naegi arriving was a good sign and hoped that more good signs would come to her inn.

**-x-**

At the Kyoto Train Station, Enoshima, Asahina, Celes, Akane, Sonia, Tsumiki and Koizumi arrived, and though they are glad that they arrived at Kyoto, their trip at the train was hardly an eventful one as many fans were flocking Enoshima and are asking if she and Naegi are an item, in which Enoshima politely answered them in saying "no", and Celes wondered if Naegi had encountered a similar question, seeing that he probably encountered fans since he is now known to be a model as well.

Sonia asks Asahina if Enoshima is really a popular celebrity given what she encountered at the train, in which Asahina said that she is, and Sonia wondered how and why Naegi became a model since all she knows that Naegi's title is the "Luckster", and wondered if this is because of Enoshima's "influence" which Asahina doubts knowing that Naegi is not the person who would go and shift to another "area of expertise".

"...I doubt Naegi-kun would jump from one title to another..."

"I guess..."

"Of course..."

"Unless..."

"Huh?"

"...he got "lucky"..."

"Really?"

"Of course...he's the "Luckster"..."

Akane and Koizumi listens on and they too doubt that Naegi would shift from "Luckster" to "Model" and Celes claims that Naegi became a model is due to his "luck", but she suspected that perhaps Naegi may have become smitten by Enoshima's charms, and the girls glanced suspiciously at Enoshima, and Enoshima herself sighed and told the girls not to get into any wild ideas and she hailed a taxi and asks the driver to take them to their destination, which the driver agreed to, and the girls boarded the taxi and they are heading to the hot springs inn.

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, the scene shifts tot the Kyoto Hot Springs, where it shows that Tamashi had just finished cleaning her new resort cabins as she intended to open it to public within the day, expecting more visitors and tenants after Naegi came, and after cleaning visitors came and there Tamashi is pleased that business is flourishing and she began greeting the visitors, who turn out to be Enoshima and the other girls, and after being shown the lottery prize, Tamashi told the girls to feel free to lodge and encouraged them to spend the next three days and and two night here, with all unaware that Naegi has already arrived, and Tamashi, who is unaware that Naegi and the girls are friends from Hope's Peak Academy, did not mention about Naegi. The girls began marveling at the inn's ambiance and are pleased that they would get to spend a few days and night here.

"Wow..."

"So nice..."

"I'm taking a picture!"

"So this is what a Japanese inn looks like..."

"Is this your first time here, Sonia?"

"I want to see the hot springs!"

"I want to take a dip!"

"Me too!"

As the girls are putting their things inside their rooms, Enoshima decided to give the rest a tour around town as Tamashi asks her assistant to buy some food supplies at a nearby mall. Akane and Koizumi decidedto go outside and see the tourist spots of Tokyo, which Sonia asks if she can tag along, wanted to see more of Japanese cultures, which the two girls agreed as they wanted to unwind after a long trip.

Meanwhile, Enoshima was glancing at the sky, recalling the moment she and Naegi shared a kiss a few days back and wondered if she should tell him her feelings as she wasn't sure yet, and wondered if he feels the same about her. She was roused from her thoughts as Celes pulled her towards the rest of the girls, wanting to go window-shopping which she reluctantly agreed, and they all left the hot springs/inn as Tamashi makes preparations for tonight's sleepover. However, as the minutes went on, the girls' shopping spree had girls busy, and are away for about an hour or so, and Naegi emerged from his room, having accidentally slept, and looked around, seeing that Tamashi is the only one here. As the two greeted, he had a normal conversation, which surprised him when told that there are other tenants in the inn.

"Eh?"

"There are other tenants here?"

"Yeah...probably the same age as you..."

"I guess your inn is starting to thrive..."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway..."

"The hot spring is ready...feel free to dip..."

"Thanks..."

Naegi then decided to take a shower, then head to the hot springs to relax, and he spends about 30 minutes of immersing himself there, wondering what good things would happen next, though he accidentally recalled Enoshima giving him a kiss, and little by little he finds himself attracted to her though he wondered if he deserves to be Enoshima's boyfriend if he decided to tell her his feelings, which Naegi is conflicted.

"_Enoshima-san..._"

**-x-**

By mid-afternoon the girls returned after spending some time shopping and Sonia was having a blast as she get to see a lot of things and learned a lot of Japan's cultures, while Koizumi had just took a lot of pictures of anything she sees in regards to Kyoto, while Asahina told the rest to relax as they still have two more days before they head back to Tokyo, and there she suggests that they try out the hot springs which the girls agreed as they wanted to take a dip there, and Celes suggests that they try a game later tonight to make things exciting.

"A game?"

"Really?"

"I hope there won't be any gambling involved..."

"Yeah..."

"Relax...no money is involved..."

"You sure?"

"I only have enough money for three days..."

"I'll be taking a picture of us playing a game..."

As the girls went to their rooms to undress and get ready to dip at the hot springs, Naegi was already there, relaxing and enjoying the moment,and he is unaware that the girls are here and he slowly drifted to sleep, and there he did not hear the other girls heading there as they too take a dip on the women's section of the hot springs, and they marveled at the arm waters and felt soothed by the contents , feeling that they are in heaven and Sonia wished that she would spend a few more days here.

As the girls are having a relaxing time at the pool with the warm spring waters enveloping their bodies and felt relaxed, having a good time and seemingly forgetting everything else as they savored the warm and relaxing feeling that they're experiencing, and they all have Enoshima to thank with. While at the pool the girls are having discussions on everyday life, Celes then decided to bring in a topic which involves Naegi.

"What about Naegi?"

"What if he's here?"

"Seriously?"

"Having a boy with us..."

"I heard he's a good boy...is it true?"

"Yeah...Naegi-kun is..."

"Suppose we call him..."

"Impossible..."

As the minutes passed on, the girls decided to leave and head to the lockers to change, and while changing, Naegi woke up, realizing that he slept a lot and decided to leave the pool and get changed, but stopped when he finds out that he had an erection, and realized that he had just dreamed about him and Enoshima making out, and he dipped back in the pool to hide his arousal, trying to calm down, but instead his mind wandered and imagines Enoshima, in which he unknowingly rubbed himself quite fast, feeling his erection throbbing harder while swaying his hips, but after two minutes he stopped, realizing where he is and he realized that he almost give in to the sensation. He blushed deeply what he just did and was embarrassed by it.

"_Ahhh…I feel like a maniac…why is it every time I think of Enoshima I get really hard…?_"

Fighting the urge, he remained in the hot springs pool, feeling the relaxing warmth of the spring water and he was now relaxing. And because of the warm spring water he mind was kept away from the sensation of his privates. Meanwhile the girls emerged from the locker and huddled at the living room where Tamashi prepared her special stew for dinner (it's 6 pm, but the sun is still up but ready to set). The girls are clad in their bathing suit, but Enoshima's swimsuit stands out the best because of her revealing outfit (a two-piece and is made from soft silk, colored orange that matched her hair), and they began eating the stew while Celes took out a box full of playing cards.

"Hey…let's play **truth or dare**…!"

"Yay! Truth or dare..."

"Is this a game exclusive in Japan?"

"That game is played anywhere in the world, Sonia..."

"What's that? How will we do that…?"

"Each one of us picks a card…in one round…whoever gets the lowest number, that person will either choose "truth"…in which the person confesses or admit to a question…or "dare"…where that person will do what she's told to do…"

"Sounds fun…"

"Let's do it…"

About a few minutes later, Naegi emerged from the pool and decided to go inside to dress up, and wiped his body dry. Thankfully his penis was already in "sleep mode", so he had no problem concealing it, as he assumed that no one is here. However, he was unaware of the other girls being here so he went inside the rest house naked with the towel wrapped around his head as he is drying his hair.

By then the girls saw Naegi coming in naked. Mikan and Asahina blushed, Celes grinned and took her video camera and recorded him, Enoshima was a bit shocked (though not embarrassed) while Sonia, in a rare moment, whistled as she admired his sexiness (even though he's still 15, his body is still that of a 13 year old but his built was quite slim but normal-looking, and his organ size is at normal size too).

Hearing the whistle he took off the towel off his head and his face turned beet red at seeing the girls staring at him, and in his flustered reaction he dropped the towel and Naegi was still in shock trying to cover himself, so he covered his privates with his hands, but he stared wide-eyed as Celes connected her video-cam on the TV and it showed Naegi's "hidden treasure", much to others' delight, save for Asahina.

"Um…is Naegi-kun that big…?"

"Only when he's hard, Sonia…"

"Hard? As in…"

"When his "pee-pee" went "KA-BOING"…"

Naegi blushed deeper at this while Enoshima was silent, and fought the urge no to blush at seeing him being here. She knew that she was falling for him but is unsure how to react or what to do with everyone else around here.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except that Naegi and the others meet up at the hot springs, and gets into an awkward moment, right after he had another bout of sensual dream involving him and Enoshima, and right in the midst of having a game...

Looks like Naegi is about to get LUCKY...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi joins in with the girls in playing a game...which would include a sensual one at that...


	7. Truth Or Dare

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, this chapter will show you the MAIN EVENT, where the gang plays a game, and that's where the sensual rule come in..at Naegi's expense. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shows that the girls are inside the living room, surrounded by two sofas, and there the girls are shown being clad in their bathing suit, but Enoshima's swimsuit stands out the best because of her revealing outfit (a two-piece and is made from soft silk, colored orange that matched her hair), and they began eating the stew while Celes took out a box full of playing cards.

"Hey…let's play **truth or dare**…!"

"Yay! Truth or dare..."

"Is this a game exclusive in Japan?"

"That game is played anywhere in the world, Sonia..."

"What's that? How will we do that…?"

"Each one of us picks a card…in one round…whoever gets the lowest number, that person will either choose "truth"…in which the person confesses or admit to a question…or "dare"…where that person will do what she's told to do…"

"Sounds fun…"

"Let's do it…"

About a few minutes later, Naegi emerged from the pool and decided to go inside to dress up, and wiped his body dry. Thankfully his penis was already in "sleep mode", so he had no problem concealing it, as he assumed that no one is here. However, he was unaware of the other girls being here so he went inside the rest house naked with the towel wrapped around his head as he is drying his hair.

By then the girls saw Naegi coming in naked. Mikan and Asahina blushed, Celes grinned and took her video camera and recorded him, Enoshima was a bit shocked (though not embarrassed) while Sonia, in a rare moment, whistled as she admired his sexiness (even though he's still 15, his body is still that of a 13 year old but his built was quite slim but normal-looking, and his organ size is at normal size too).

Hearing the whistle he took off the towel off his head and his face turned beet red at seeing the girls staring at him, and in his flustered reaction he dropped the towel and Naegi was still in shock trying to cover himself, so he covered his privates with his hands, but he stared wide-eyed as Celes connected her video-cam on the TV and it showed Naegi's "hidden treasure", much to others' delight, save for Asahina.

"Um…is Naegi-kun that big…?"

"Only when he's hard, Sonia…"

"Hard? As in…"

"When his "pee-pee" went "KA-BOING"…"

Naegi blushed deeper at this while Enoshima was silent, and fought the urge no to blush at seeing him being here. She knew that she was falling for him but is unsure how to react or what to do with everyone else around here.

Naegi was paralyzed with shock and surprise as he stood naked with his hands covering his privates while Asahina was blushing as well, though Celes and the rest are whistling at the 15-year old boy while Sonia stared in curiosity even though she just blushed, while Enoshima was silent as she didn't expect him to show up, but knew that the situation would prove too much for him and decided to calm him down so he can regain his composure and told Naegi to join them in getting together.

"Naegi-kun...come and join us!"

"Er…is it okay?"

"Sure it's okay…it's just us. Why not sit down with us while you cover yourself with your towel?"

"We don't mind!"

"Come on!"

"The more the merrier!"

"Join us!"

"Let's play!"

As Naegi covered himself with his towel, he sat beside the girls, and was seated on the floor beside Enoshima. Meanwhile the girls were smiling as they have ideas popping inside their heads. With Naegi only in a towel, and with the game "truth or dare" underway, they got the perfect ploy to get him do things they wanted, all for the sake of the game.

The 15-year old boy was a bit uncomfortable, as he is sitting inside the hall with several girls, all wearing bikini suits, and are oozing with sex appeals, with Celes being the exception, as she is normal-looking with little sex appeal. Moreover, he already have enough trouble staying in control, as his organ had just subsided and he had no idea what to do should he get hard again. Seeing that the girls are holding playing cards he felt that it's safe enough not to get into a compromising situation, and Celes began to commence the game.

The 15-year old boy got the drift after being told of the game's mechanics, though he was worried about what would happen anytime, but since the rest are here, he felt safe…at least for now. And he began to take at least five cards in his deck, and the rest followed suit. The instruction: whoever has the lowest score will either choose truth or dare, and whoever has the highest score will either ask a question or have the person with the lowest score do something in a dare. As everyone placed their cards, the results showed:

Naegi got the lowest with his deck totaling about 9,

Asahina with 10,

Akane with 12

Mikan with 13,

Sonia with 14,

Koizumi with 15

Enoshima with 18,

Celes with 21.

Naegi sighed as he got the lowest score and is pondering on what Celes would want him to do, and Celes came with an idea to make him do as he is told to, being the winner of the first round.

Celes: "So…what will it be, Naegi-kun…? You want to tell the truth…since you're not man enough to take the dare…it's so like you always…"

Naegi: "What?"

Celes: "Chicken-little...bok-bok-bok-bok..."

Naegi: "Fine! I'll take dare! Name it...I'll take it!"

Naegi felt a bit of a blow in his pride and hastily chose dare as he couldn't stand letting her tease him, but what he didn't know is that he fell for her ruse, and when it is final, Celes made her dare...have him remove his towel. The 15-year old Luckster stared wide-eyed, and realized what he got himself into, and as he tried to talk his way out, he couldn't having been reminded of the rules, and not wanting to be teased again as "Chicken Little", he slowly removed his towel, revealing his "hidden assets", and Asahina blushed and Akane whistled louder, with Koizumi brought out her camera and took a picture of Naegi crotch, while Celes recorded him on camera, Sonia stared at naegi's penis in curiosity, while Enoshima just glanced at it, seeing that he shaved private part clean, which makes him look very sexy despite looking like a younger boy.

"Wow...you're so sexy, Naegi...keep it that way..."

"Don't mind us...we're mature enough to handle a naked boy..."

"That's what a penis looked like?"

"Is this your first time seeing a "pee-pee", Sonia?"

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun...your secret is safe with us...ha-ha-ha-ha.."

"Speak for yourselves..."

Just as the gang are about to resume their game, droplets of water made its way in on the window. Looking at the window, the gang were surprised to see that it was raining outside, and Enoshima and Asahina stood up to close the window, though there was room for the humid to go in, so the area inside remained cool. Naegi glanced at Enoshima, seeing her sexy curves and that her bikini was very sexy and in an instant, his penis slowly rises hard, yet the 15-year old boy was fixated at her to notice it. Koizumi and Akane whistled louder, Celes took her digital camera and recorded it, while Asahina and Sonia just blushed while staring it.

Naegi heard the commotion and saw them staring at him, and when he looked down, he blushed deeply as he realized what it was when his erection throbbed and his face went red at this but to his dismay, his towel was nowhere to be seen, as Celes hid it just in case. Enoshima also saw it yet she became fascinated. He was fully shaved and its size was 6 inches.

"Don't mind us, Naegi…it's just us. No need to be embarrassed…"

"Wow…you're so sexy…"

"Uh...Naegi-kun..."

"What's wrong, Asahina...can't handle the sight of a full-grown crotch?"

"Celes-chan!"

"Here, Sonia...a picture of Naegi's erection..."

"Thanks, Koizumi..."

Just as tension was about to subside, Celes began singing and the joke was aimed at Naegi, and the other girls listens as she was singing like a choir singer and sang her song, which has a wedding theme.

"Boing-boing-ka-boing… Boing-boing-ka-boing…Naegi-kun's "pee-pee" rises up…Up and down…Up and down…his "pee-pee" cannot go left and right…like a flower in a park…when the sun shines in the day, it just simply goes up and up…"

Everyone, save for Naegi, giggled at the Celes' singing, though they quickly composed themselves at seeing him getting upset, so they got back into the game and after a minute, they drew a card here are the scores for round 2:

Naegi – 18

Enoshima – 15

Asahina – 12

Akane – 10

Tsumuki - 9

Sonia – 8

Koizumi - 7

Celes – 4

Naegi grinned wickedly as he got the highest score and now he can exact vengeance and forced Celes to take "Truth", in which he asked her what was her most recent embarrassing moment in her life, and despite trying to talk her way out, she caved in.

"Err…I was inside a casino when I tripped on a wire and…I bumped my head…and my forehead swelled…right on front of the other gamblers…despite their laughing…won the games…but still it was very embarrassing to the least…"

The gang giggled at this and resumed their game but before round 3 is underway, Naegi's face got redder while the girls giggled a bit louder but not loud enough for them to be heard, as they noticed that his erection throbbed back and fro, and to quell off the tension they resumed round 3. After shuffling and arranging the playing cards, they took 5 cards each and laid their deck on the table and here are the results:

Naegi – 11

Enoshima – 14

Asahina – 5

Akane – 16

Sonia - 15

Koizumi - 10

Tsumuki – 8

Celes – 9

Asahina was surprised to see this and Akane was the highest and asked her what she would take. Rather than embarrassing herself with truth, she chose dare, and Akane glanced at her friends and was fixated at Naegi. She then got an idea on what to do next.

"I dare you, Asahina…touch Naegi's "pee-pee". Too scared, huh?"

Naegi blushed and so was Asahina, but she mustered the courage to take the dare and she did, she approached the boy and gently touched his erection, feeling it vibrating. He swallowed hard and tried not to react but his penis throbbed and throbbed feeling her soft and smooth fingers caressing his erection. This was the first time his organ was being touched by a girl, and though he liked the feeling, he was very modest not to express it in front of the rest. Seeing that he might burst unexpectedly, Akane told Asahina that time is up, and she was relieved by this and went back to her place.

Enoshima stole quick glances at his erection, seeing it moving back and forth. She glanced back at her cards before giving it back to have the cards reshuffled. By then the other girls, save for Enoshima and Asahina, were giggling seeing Naegi's facial reaction after his penis was touched, and they squealed and laughed so loudly at that and Naegi blushed while getting upset, and Sonia,went to Naegi and tried to calm him down. It wasn't easy and had to sooth him in order to make him calm down, and after some two minutes, he finally simmer down, but his face went red again as he looked down, seeing that his hard penis was just a few meters away from Enoshima's face, and she just stood there not moving, but is also blushing.

"Enoshima-san…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…I know you didn't…"

The rest of the girls grinned at the sight but nevertheless resumed their game and reshuffled the cards and took out their deck, with the results laid down:

Naegi – 11

Enoshima – 14

Asahina – 18

Akane – 10

Tsumuki – 12

Celes – 13

Koizumi - 15

Sonia - 16

Asahina then made Akane take the truth. She asked him if she ever lost a match. Akane was hesitant but finally told them that she lost a gymnastics contest two years ago after making a slight error on the landing, narrowly catching 2nd place and barely missed the 1st place win. The others accepted and Naegi sighed and they all shuffled again the cards and took their cards and make their own card combo and laid it on the table.

Naegi – 11

Enoshima – 12

Asahina – 8

Akane – 10

Sonia – 5

Celes – 13

Koizumi - 7

Tsumuki - 9

Sonia braced herself as Celes is the highest and there she chose dare. The "Gambler" then glanced at Naegi and then took out something from her bag and tossed it to Sonia. Sonia stared wide-eyed at the object she just caught and Celes made the dare.

"I dare you, Sonia…put it on Naegi's "pee-pee"…if you have the ROYALTY, that is…"

Madoi: "WHAT?! OF COURSE I HAVE THE ROYALTY! FINE, I'LL PUT IT ON!"

Without further ado, the "Super High School-level Princess" opened the packet the out the contents, revealing it to be a condom. She went to Naegi and slowly, and carefully, she puts the condom on Naegi's erection, and he mentally moaned at the sensation, feeling his hard penis vibrating at her soft hands. However, Sonia was now fixated on his hard organ, feeling it throb and unknowingly held it, slowly masturbating him, but after a minute she stopped and went back to her seat. He was relieved that she stopped, but he wasn't sure if he should take it off.

Celes approached Sonia and asks her what she just did, much to the other girls' surprises.

"What was that for…?"

"Couldn't help it…it's too cute…"

"Way to go…"

"At least I get to see what a boy's "pee-pee" is like...up close and personal..."

"I didn't know you had a naughty side..."

"Once in a lifetime..."

"You're lucky..."

"Thanks...this is a secret between us girls..."

Naegi was feeling more and more aroused, now that he is wearing a condom, and he is tempted to arouse himself further but held on to his will power, not wanting to give in, at least not in public. As they took their cards again, they shuffled and then picked one, and there they got the results and the scores are:

Naegi – 11

Enoshima – 7

Asahina – 10

Akane – 13

Sonia – 12

Koizumi - 9

Tsumuki - 8

Celes – 16

Enoshima braced herself as Celes got the highest and wonder what she has in store for her. There Celes made her statement as she "mocked" Enoshima that she'll took truth since she isn't womanly enough to take the dare. The "Model" felt insulted and stood up, pointing a finger at the "Gambler".

"You think I'm not womanly enough? Fine, I'll take dare! Bring out your worse and I'll face it!"

Celes grinned as Enoshima fell for the bait and there she made her bet.

"Okay…I dare you to make out with Naegi!"

"WHOA!"

"Huh?"

"EEEHHH?"

"Seriously?"

"Enoshima-san just got suckered royally..."

"I'm taking a picture..."

"Um..."

Everyone gasped and Enoshima realized that she got suckered, but Celes reminded her that she'll take on any dare, and now she has no way of backing out. She glanced at Naegi, seeing that he is blushing, and so was she, but then both realized that they'll have to abide by the bet.

"Um, Naegi-kun…"

"Y-yes...?"

"Let's do it..."

"Eh?"

"Let's abide with the dare…let's pretend that we're a couple…we'll just kiss…okay…?"

"Seriously...?"

"We got nothing to lose...it's just a make out..."

"O-okay..."

Both stood still and slowly embraced, and their lips met, starting off with a slow kiss, but as their bodies got closer, his erection slowly pressed her "center", igniting a building sensation in her but she had to ignore the feelings as she was doing the bet. Naegi did the same but little by little his body was starting to give in, as his erection throbbed at the moment his abdomen gently leaned against hers.

Two minutes later their kiss started to get passionate, her arms began to caress his back, while Naegi was still trying to take control of his action but then his penis, covered in condom was throbbing harder and harder, and somewhat his mind slipped as his hips gently moved on his own, the underbelly of his shaft began to rub her "center", and despite that she is still wearing a bikini, it provided a good source of stimulation.

Within a few seconds her body reacted and she leaned closer, her hands went down lower and gently cupped his buttocks, and then his hands began to caress her thighs.

The girls giggled as the two gently lay on the mat, with Naegi laying on top of Enoshima, her legs spread and his hips began to thrust, as if he is having intercourse with her. They continued to kiss, their minds were elsewhere due to the passion they're feeling and her hips began to move on its own, greeting his hips.

Feeling his erection rubbing her and throbbing, and with each minute passed by his hips was thrusting a bit faster, and as the girls moved to their sides, they could see Naegi's penis rubbing her center, and they also noted that the center of her bikini have a wet spot, and knew that it's just a matter of time before he exploded.

Indeed, with two minutes left Naegi's tongue was clashing with hers, and his hips was pushing itself further and so was Enoshima's, his penis is throbbing, and he was starting to feel something building up but his mind was flooded with thoughts, not sure what to do, and he just thrust and thrust. His breath becoming ragged, and in the heat of the passion her hands pushed his hips slightly away and began masturbating him, rubbing his penis up and down. With her hands and with the condom, the sensation became unbearably pleasurable, his body went into orgasmic spasm and thrust his hips faster and faster.

She somewhat return to reality as she felt his penis throb and throb and looking down she saw the "head" of the condom being filled by Naegi's "seed", his penis moving in and out of her hand, and all she did was rub him, and then she heard him moan softly, and there both stopped, having realized what just happened. Both sat up blushing deep, but Enoshima smiled at him so that he won't feel very embarrassed.

"Um…I'm…"

"It's okay…we just make out…right…?"

But before he could reply, the lights went off, and Akane guessed what happened.

"Great…power failure…everybody stay calm and I'll get an emergency lamp…"

After three minutes electricity was restored and everyone noticed that Naegi went missing. Celes told the girls that he went to the bathroom to remove the condom, and the girls decided to continue playing with their cards, and by dinnertime everyone were eating, with Naegi being quiet and Enoshima decided to talk to him later on how to help ease his discomfort.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except that Naegi and the others meet up at the hot springs, and gets into an awkward moment, right after he had another bout of sensual dream involving him and Enoshima, and right in the midst of having a game...

Looks like Naegi is about to get LUCKY...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter brings about the conclusion, and there it would show that Naegi and Enoshima would get closer...and admit their feelings to one another...


	8. Sensual Night

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, last chapter, I said that this would be the last chapter, but I decided to extend it, as I got some request for Naegi to "sleep" with some of the female characters besides Enoshima. Well, I always tried avoiding harem-type stories with love scenes since I usually do one boy and one girl love scenes, but after some thoughts, I decided to try it out and see how the reception would be, and now this chapter will show you the APPETIZER, where some of the girls are going to do a dare...at Naegi's expense. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

In the next day, the gang was enjoying their second day at the inn, and thankfully, they are enjoying themselves even though Naegi is silent about what happened last night and the others opted not to talk about it seeing that Naegi is sensitive about it, though Enoshima assured to him that it is nothing, and he smiled at her assurance, and later that night, after dinner, the gang was playing another card game and this time they are eating snacks, until Celes came and brought out a bottle of sake and offered it to the others, and Asahina was shocked that Celes brought it here and was being offered to her and the others.

"Celes-chan! How and why did you brought that here?"

"I won it from a gambling game..."

"You know we're not legally allowed to drink sake...!"

"At school or outdoors...but we're inside an inn...so it's safe to try it here..."

"But..."

"We're old enough...and why not try it...even if just a bit..."

"But..."

"Trust me, Asahina-san..."

Celes said that it is enough for one night and said that since they are in an inn and not as the academy, it is okay, and told Asahina that this is the only time that they are going to enjoy a moment where they are going to have a little fun, and invited the others to try some sake, and Sonia, out of curiosity, took a glass and Celes poured a little amount on her glass, and Sonia took a sip, where after a few seconds, she slowly got used to it and said that it is okay, which Celes smirked, seeing that things went well.

"How do you feel, Nevemind-san?"

"Fine..."

"I'm surprised that you didn't bawl..."

"I used to drink red wine and a little champagne...so sake is not a problem..."

"See...? No problem...so everyone...try a little sake..."

"You have some snacks, Ludenberg-san?"

"Yes...and here it is..."

"Alright!"

Unloading snacks on a huge bowl, Celes invited the rest to drink sake and there Mikan, Koizumi and Akane decided to try it out and had their glasses filled with sake, and Naegi was reluctant until Enoshima gently prodded him, assuring that since they're in an inn, they won't get into trouble, and seeing that Asahina was also willing to try drinking sake, Naegi sighed and took a small glass and has sake poured on it. After eating peanuts, Celes then had the other do a "toast" and drank their glasses, and Asahina coughed and so did Mikan though Akane and Koizumi were able to compose themselves, but Naegi, after drinking the glass fast, slowly got a bit wobbly, showing signs that he is starting to get drunk.

The others appeared worried though Celes seemed to be fine with it seeing that Naegi is trying to "adapt" himself, but he is starting to get drowsy and wobbly walked towards his room, with Enoshima accompanying him, and the other girls wondered if he is going to be okay, though Celes said that he'll be fine and that he will be in a deep slumber all night, and he won't be up until late morning, and there she proposed that they make a topic, and as the minutes passed by, the girls are talking about some topic, and in the heat of their discussion, Celes jokingly dared any of the girls to "make a move" on the sleeping Naegi, which the other girls wondered, but Asahina reprimanded Celes for making a crude joke, which Celes quickly apologized.

"Celes-chan!"

"What?"

"What kind of idea are you insinuating?"

"Huh?"

"Make a move on Naegi-kun...isn't that a bit too much of a joke?"

"I'm just kidding..."

"It's not funny!"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

As Asahina told the others not to make any wild ideas, the girls appeared to take her word for it and they promised to behave themselves, though they continue to eat snacks and drink sake until the time now is 22:00, and the girls prepared themselves to go to sleep, as some of then appeared to have gotten drunk and want to sleep, so they brush their teeth and went to their rooms to go to sleep.

**-x-**

The time now is 00:15, and it was already past midnight, and the scene shows that the girls are are fast asleep, due to getting drunk, however, one girl got up and stalthily went to Naegi's inn room and snaked inside, making sure that no one sees her, and slowly opened the light in a way that is half-bright and half-dark, so as not to attract attention. The girl turns out to be Sonia, and she scooted closer to Naegi, who is clad only in his loose speedo, as he appeared too drunk to change and he is fast asleep.

Since meeting Naegi, Sonia finds herself fascinated to a mere ordinary boy, and wondered why such an ordinary boy like Naegi is so good-looking, and she questioned herself on why, since at Novoselic, most of her suitors are of royalty, and though they are good-looking, she didn't find them attractive to her, so she opted to take her time, and soon she ended up at Japan, up until she meets Naegi. The Super High School-level Luckster, a boy who is so ordinary that he doesn't display something worth extraordinary.

"Not bad for an ordinary boy..."

Until now Sonia finds herself fascinated at the mere boy who is so ordinary, and she wondered if it's possible for her to fall for an ordinary boy like him. He doesn't look special, he has no particular trait that would make him stand out to the rest, and yet he is down to earth, good-looking, and he do display a hint of sex appeal even though he is quite shorter than an average teenager girl. Glancing at him from top to bottom, she finds herself drawn, if not attracted, to him, and she wonder why, yet she is in the borderline of being drunk and/or sober, and thus something embolden her to try something out, even if its a secret she has to keep.

Seeing that Naegi is in deep slumber, brought about by his drunkness, she carefully took off his loose, and with some surprise that she discovered something she had never suspected about Naegi. When she exposed his male organ, which is fully shaved, it suddenly rose up to full life, growing erect with such suddenness that it caused her eyebrows to climb as she marveled at the size and firmness he displayed there.

"Oh my!"

Sonia gasped, wondering what could have caused him to have such a reaction. Naegi was unconscious, or quite possibly asleep and dreaming. It might be an involuntary reaction, or possibly he still needed to pee, or maybe it had been triggered by his unconsciously sensing her presence and reacting...

The latter thought caused her to stare at him in wonder. Could her mere presence might have caused this with Naegi? It was a disturbing idea, but a logical one, and certainly this is something she did not expect or anticipate. Her eyes traveled from head to toe, and then at his shaved erection. Though his body looked ordinary, but Naegi's "phallic size" tells a different story, just like what happened earlier when Naegi did the dare.

She stared at Naegi's hard-on, marveling at the pulsing shaft and bulbous head throbbing before her eyes with a curious life all of its own. She hesitated, fascinated by the sight of the thing and moved in some unfathomable way to want to reach out and touch it. She did so with great reluctance, as if her hand moved of its own volition to extend one finger to the tip, feeling its smooth shape and the way it bobbed slightly to the brief contact.

Something emboldened Sonia to reach out with her whole hand as she caressed Naegi's penis, then put her hand around it and felt along the shaft, stroking it gently until she felt it harden like a rod of iron. This boosted her confidence somewhat as she leaned closer to examine the shaft of the unconscious younger boy, wondering because she had never been this close to a man's organ before and driven by sheer curiosity that was beyond description to explore her options further.

Though many people from Novoselic and at Hope's Peak Academy thought Sonia a bit clueless and without conception of human sexuality, given her rather strict upbringing at her royal family, but in point of fact she was quite knowledgeable on the subject...on a purely academic basis. In fact, in secret she had read many clinical books on the subject, had even taken a brief interest in Shouja novels to see variations on ways in which people could engage in their sexuality, and had even indulged in a some steamy romance novels to liven up some of her more quiet moments, but until this moment none of it had really meant all that much to her.

She simply never made the connection in herself from the physical act to the emotional experience of desire. There really was little complexity to her thinking on the matter, it was just a part of the experience of being with someone that you liked and had no particular relevance to her life...

The feel of Naegi's erection hardening and throbbing on her hand made her increase her curiosity and continued to rub him up and down, and then her other hands began to move and caress his balls, her eyes focused on his hard penis. Sonia became more and more mesmerized as she kept glancing at Naegi's erection, the feel of his soft, yet smooth of his skin, feeling the throbbing, and the pulsing, and it somewhat had her wanting to explore him more as she continued to stroke his hard penis, feeling her desire grow the more her contact with him formed a sense of dawning familiarity.

Because of this, she did not notice that she is doing this for nearly 10 minutes, and yet she was almost mesmerized by the sight of Naegi's erection, so much so that she was startled when a jet of cum spurted out, catching her by surprise as it partly struck her face and made her blink as if awakening from her momentary infatuation.

"Oh my..."

Sonia murmured when she noticed that some of the cum had dripped down to her cheek, yet she continued to rub him, and her eyes widened as Naegi's penis pulsed and his "seed" shoots out, going up before landing on his belly, some filled her hand and she is taken by surprise yet she couldn't bring herself to stop, continuing to stroke him while feeling his organ pulse, and a minute later it was emptied, and there Sonia stopped her actions as she let go of his organ, seeing it throb before it softened.

By then Sonia snapped back to reality and slowly realized what she just did, and her girly side took over, blushing deeply and looked around, seeing a small towel and wiped her hand, her cheek, and then Naegi's belly before putting his speedo back on before she secretly left his room, and she hoped that no one else is awake as she doesn't what the others to find out what she just did.

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, Some one else came inside, and is stealthily making its way towards the still drunken Naegi, who remained in a deep slumber, and the one approaching him turns out to be Celestia Ludenberg, and she is slightly sober though her drunken effect is still in effect, and a naughty thought drove her to do something daring, as she slowly pushed down Naegi's speedo and glanced at his sleeping penis, seeing that it was soft, and she is unaware that someone had beaten her to it.

"So cute..."

Celes smirked as she began to caress Naegi's penis, and it slowly hardened, achieving full strength and there she began to give it a "phallic massage", feeling it throb and this made her feel sensual as she continued to rub his erection more, feeling that she is getting aroused as well, and wanting to feel more, Celes bent down and slowly took his erection inside her mouth and slowly suckled him, feeling it throb inside her mouth, hardening further and Naegi's hip unconsciously thrusts up, and Celes began to move her mouth up and down as her fingers began to caress his balls, while his his thrusts up and down.

"Mmm..."

Celes was normally not into this kind of thing, but apparently due to being half-drunk, and the sudden thought of "having fun" with Naegi, and recalling the dare Enoshima did with Naegi, this emboldened her to do this, even though she sees Naegi only as a friend, and she hoped that he doesn't find out what she is doing to him right now, and all she wanted to is to do this "once in a lifetime" experience, and hopefully no one else would find out.

As Celes continues to suckle Naegi's erection, her left fingers kept on caressing his balls, while her right fingers began to caress his upper body until touching his nipples, caressing them, and his hips continued to thrust, and Celes took a break in order to catch her breath, having done this for about eight minutes and there she glanced at his erection, and she couldn't help but admit that Naegi would be THIS seductive, and she began to encircle her hand around his shaft and began to rub him up and down.

Celes couldn't believe that she is actually doing this, even though she is slightly drunk, yet she has enough presence of mind to carry out something like this, and as she is enjoying herself, her eyes blink as Naegi's penis pulsed and throb and then his "seed" shoots out, and she watched his ejaculation taking place as she continued to rub his organ, enjoying the sight as she wanted to see more of it, but after several seconds, he was emptied and his penis started to soften and she sighed seeing that this is the end, and she grabbed a small towel and rubbed off the evidence before putting his speedo back on and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his room, hoping that no one would see here coming here.

**-x-**

Another 30 minutes have passed, and things appeared to be peaceful, as no one is seen loitering around, and Naegi remained in peaceful slumber, unaware that he was "played with" twice, and because of the fact that he was drunk, he had no idea that he was "played with" by two of his schoolmates, and a few minutes later, another person came inside his room, and this time it was Akane, and like the rest, she was slightly drunk, and there she looked around to see if Naegi is alone, and seeing that he is, she scooted closer and glanced at his face. As much as she hate to admit, he does looked cute.  
"He sure is cute..."

Not wasting time, Akane scooted closer and placed her lips on Naegi's tasting him and after the brief kiss, she slowly removed his speedo until he is fully naked and began caressing his penis until it reached full strength, and she rubbed him up and down as she felt his organ hardening further, while her other hand began fondling her private part, and after a few minutes she stripped herself naked and took out a packet, which is revealed to be a condom, and she slowly puts it on Naegi's erection, and once in place, she slowly went on top of his sleeping body and slowly impales herself onto his erection, feeling pleasure enveloping her body and she began to move herself up and down.

Akane started to moan as she felt her body absorb a lot of pressure while Naegi's body remained still, yet his erection throb harder and harder though he appeared to be unaware of what's happening to him and his body as he is unaware that three girls have sensually plundered his body, and Akane is enjoying herself as she raised her hips then lower herself, feeling his erection plundering her "entrance", sensually electrifying her body even more, and she moaned softly as pleasure surged her being.

This went on for several minutes until her body shuddered and her "insides" clenched and unclench, and then she panted in order not to shout as she reached orgasm, just as Naegi's erection pulsed and he too reached orgasm, shooting out his "seed", but the condom held it at bay and a minute later Akane got off him and sat down, trying to catch her breath as the euphoria was still there and then she removed the condom, put his speedo back on, and puts on her clothes as she sneaked out of his room to discard the evidence.

**-x-**

The next morning, Naegi woke up, and yawn, yet he felt a bit of a headache, realizing that he had a hangover due to getting drunk last night, and realized that he is still in his speedo, so he put on some clothes and went out of the room, heading to the dining room where Enoshima and the others are there, some of them had a bit of a hangover, yet the girls greeted Naegi as if nothing happened though some of them seemingly recalled the events last night.

"Good morning..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, morning, Naegi-kun..."

As food is being served, Naegi ate, though he subtly notices that Sonia, Celes and Akane are avoiding eye contact with him, and Enoshima seemed to notice this, though she opted not to dwell on it and said that she got a phone call from her manager and said that she and Naegi will have a photoshoot tomorrow which is near the inn they are staying, thus she and Naegi will spend the next two days here much to Naegi's surprise, though the other girls seemed to be a bit disappointed as they too wanted to spend another day here, yet they chose not to dwell on it, and later in the day the girls took their leave while Enoshima and Naegi stayed, as they have a photoshoot tomorrow.

**_To Be Concluded..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though nothing much happened except that Naegi unknowingly "had fun" with the girls even though he was in a "peaceful slumber" due to getting drunk, though Sonia and Celes had their fun, Akane SCORED as she DID IT with Naegi...

Looks like Naegi really got LUCKY...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will end this fic, and there Naegi and Enoshima gets..intimate...and admit their feelings to one another...


	9. FINAL Chapter

**Danganronpa: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks for the people who sent their reviews! I appreciated it a lot!

:)

Second, after several months of inactivity, I decided to end this fic as it is long overdue and I will end thus fic with a BANG, as Naegi and Enishima will get together in private...TRUTH OR DARE style, so read on and enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Akane, Sonia, Mikan, Koizumi, Celestia, and Asahina left the inn as they are scheduled to go home after their free stay expired, leaving Naegi and Enishima alone, and there the two teens are wondering what to do next, and there she told him that they have a photo shoot later in he day, and said she will pay the extra day at the inn and Naegi is surprised that he would get to stay for one more day, and Enoshima will shoulder the bill for their stay, and asks her if it is okay, and she smiled and said that it is okay.

"Um, Enoshima-san...is it really okay...?"

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"We have a photoshoot, and it's near the inn, so we have a place to stay for tonight before we go home..."

"..."

"Relax...we'll be having a good day today..."

"I see..."

"Good..."

Enoshima scooted closer to him and said that it is okay as she said that this is a good thing, and he wondered what she meant, but then she said that they are going to have breakfast and he nodded and the two teens went to the dining hall and the food has been prepared and they started dining, and during the meal she asks Naegi what he thinks about his stay at the inn, in which he said that he enjoyed it but blushed as he recalled the dare he made with Enoshima, but she just smiled and said that she too have enjoyed the stay and there she said that she enjoyed his company, and said that she wanted to spend more time with him, and as she ate her food, Naegi glanced at her, and he is slowly getting drawn to her, especially after last night when he and Enoshima did the make out dare, and he wondered if he would ask her out or not.

After several minutes, both finished heir meals and went to the shower room to take a bath, and later on both got dressed and are ready to go to work as they have a photo shoot at a place which is near the inn the teens are staying, and they walked the streets together, and as they chatted while walking, they are spotted by several fans and noticed how close the two are, and wondered if there is something going on between the two teens.

"Isn't that Junko Enoshima...?"

"Yeah...it's her..."

"Who's the midget?"

"Isn't that the new model...?"

"So Junko is into shorter guys...?"

"Is her taste really that bland...?"

"Are they a couple...?"

"Well...he does looked cute..."

Neither Naegi or Enoshima noticed that they were being observed, a d they had no idea that gossips are starting to spread like wildfire as they did not expect a popular fashion model would hang out with an ordinary-looking boy, who is quite shorter than her, and these gossips would sure appear in newspapers, showbiz news and even the fashion world. Some people even took cellphone pictures of the two teens and the images would later appear on social media sites.

**-x-**

Later, the scene shifts at a certain studio, where Enoshima was there and she was instructed to to do fashion pose in a two-piece bikini, in which she agreed and after spending a few minutes inside a makeshift change room, she emerged in a stunning two-piece bikini, and she was perfect for photo-shoot, in which the magazine's official photographer said this would definitely make fashion fans pleased and Naegi, who was there after being invited by Enoshima, was himself attracted by her sexiness, especially after seeing her "busts" yet he remained composed as the photographers began to take pictures of her that will be used for the magazines.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, it was Naegi's turn and he is now posing in a summer get-up and the instructor told Naegi what he should do, and after doing so, the photographer began taking pictures of Naegi.

"Okay, Naegi..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that the day went on and the two teens are soon done for the day and are given their pay as bonus.

**-x-**

Later in the day, Naegi and Enoshima left he photo studio and decided to hang out at a nearby mall, and upon entering, they were greeted by fashion fans and the fans began asking Enoshima for autographs which she obliges, while others glanced at Naegi, and were rather taken aback to see him even though he is starting to get noticed in the fashion scene due to him being a part-time model, yet they couldn't help but feel uninspiring as they felt that Naegi is too ordinary-looking.

"You're a model too...?"

"You're too short..."

"I bet the magazine's using a photo editor..."

"You're not flashy enough..."

"Why are you hanging with Junko?"

"I don't see anything charismatic in you..."

"Are you really a model...?"

"..."

Naegi sweat-dropped at what he just heard, but opted not to respond and kept quiet about it and after several minutes, Enoshima was finished and took Naegi to a nearby fast food restaurant and ordered their food, not noticing that they are being watched by other customers as they get to see Junko Enoshima in the flesh, but they were rather taken aback at seeing her hanging out with an ordinary boy like Makoto Naegi, seeing that there is nothing special about him. By then the two teens got their orders and went to their table, and began eating, though Naegi could notice that other customers are staring at him, and Enoshima smirked, seeing that they are attracting attention.

"What's wrong, Naegi-kun...?"

"Er..."

"Well...?"

"It seems like we're being watched..."

"Aren't we popular...?"

"They seem to be staring at me...and I could hear them talking about me..."

"It's okay..."

"Eh?"

She told Naegi not to let other people's opinion get to him since he did not do anything wrong, and he nodded as the two teens continued eating their food and later on they began strolling the mall, enjoying themselves and things went well without incident, and later in the day they left the mall and went to a park, where they spend a quiet time together and Naegi slowly got closer to her, seeing that her charms are slowly getting to him, but all of the sudden it began to rain and the two teens got drenched and he wondered if this is due to bad luck, but she told him not to worry about it and the two ran out from the park to get back at the inn.

-x-

Several minutes later, the two teens arrived back at the inn, and both changed clothes and went to the hot springs to cool off after being drenched in the rain, but only one pool is available, and the two teens were given the option to share it, and though Naegi is speechless at the thought, Enoshima said she wouldn't mind, and gently took his hand and they went to the pool, and dipped themselves there, in which she is only wrapped in a towel while Naegi is dressed only in his loose speedo. As the minutes passed, Naegi is silent and felt awkward sharing a hot spring pool with a girl, though Enoshima did not mind it and went closer to Naegi, and asks him what would he do if a girl admitted to him that she likes him, in which he blushed as he wondered if that scenario would happen, but then recalled that he had his first kiss with Enoshima before their trip in Kyoto.

"Eh...?"

"What would you do if a girl confesses her feelings to you...?"

"W-well..."

"What if..."

"Huh?"

"What if I say I like you...?"

"Enoshima-san..."

"..."

By then he realized that he has fallen for Enoshima though he is still unsure if he should tell her, until she made her move and told him that she liked him and asks if he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and a surprised Naegi was silent and did not know what to do, until she placed her lips onto his and a kiss was formed, and he was speechless as he felt her lips locked onto his, and after a minute she backed away, and a blushing Naegi couldn't look straight at her, and she just smiled at him and said that he is uninterested she won't mind, but then the shy boy took the courage and kissed her on the lips and said that he would like to date her, and she smirked as she deepened the kiss, and both knew that they become a couple, and after a minute she stood up and took his hand and led him towards her rented room, and as soon as they entered, she locked the door and kissed him passionately on the lips, and he slowly reciprocates the kiss, and as the kissing intensifies, her tongue slowly invaded his, french-kissing each other, and she slowly pushes down his speedo until he is naked, and began grasping his shaved penis, which was starting to harden.

"Ahh..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"E-Enoshima-san..."

"Your "pee-pee"..."

"Ahh..."

"It's getting hard..."

"Ahh..."

"So smooth...yet so hard..."

Naegi tried to resist but the phallic massage she gave him made him succumb to her seduction, and there she removed the towel and stood naked before him, and she led him towards her bed and they continued to kiss, and while kissing she took his right middle finger and guided him towards her shaved womanhood and had it go in and out if her, and he slowly began doing it, causing Enoshima to moan in the kiss, while her right hand continued to massage his erection, feeling it throb harder and harder.

While this is happening, she slowly guided Naegi's face towards her chest and he accidentally lapped her breast, and tasted her nipples, feeling them hardening and she moaned softly but long, while her hips thrusts as she was getting aroused, and as she lay on the bed, she had Naegi on top and guided his erection onto her womanhood and when he entered her, his body shuddered at the sudden surge of arousal, and he moaned as he never felt this good in his life.

"Ahh...!"

"N-Naegi-kun..."

"So warm..."

"You're so hard..."

"Wh-what should I...?"

"Move your hips...back and forth...you'll get the hang of it..."

"Ahh..."

"Ahh...Naegi-kun..."

His body seeming began to move on its own as he raised his hips and thrusts forward his erection going in and out of her womanhood, her legs spread and Naegi repeated the motion again and again, feeling sensual fire spreading throughout his body yet the powerful sensation is focused on his hardened penis, throbbing harder and harder, and he couldn't stop himself from his actions as all he could feel right now is pleasure.

Enoshima is also trapped in sensual bliss, her whole body is ablaze with arousal and she moaned in between thrusts, and this went on for several minutes until both their bodies reached their peaks, and her body was the first to reach the finish line, her vaginal muscles clench and unclench, and Naegi could feel it, and there she exploded, releasing her feminine fluids and drenched Naegi's erection, and moments later he too reached the end stage, his penis throbbed and pulsed, then releases his "seed" which traveled deep inside her.

Naegi remained inside her for a minute before getting off her and lay beside her, both were panting and are catching their breaths though they feel like they have fulfilled something and remained still for a few minutes, then glanced at each other, and she flashed a smile and he blushed in reply, and there she told him that she had a feeling that their new-found relationship will get a bit rocky start but is sure that things will work out fine.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"Like it...?"

"Y-yeah...I do..."

"I have a feeling we'll get a bit of a hard start..."

"..."

"But we'll manage..."

"Really...?"

Both got dressed and spend the rest of the day enjoying each others' company, and the next day they left Kyoto and took the train back to Tokyo, and Naegi wondered what awaits them back at Hope's Peak Academy and what would their classmates do if and when they find out that he and Enoshima are now dating.

_**The End**_


End file.
